Abnormals
by lyn452
Summary: A collection of (mostly) Levihan one-shots (ratings will vary). First up, an invitation to a seduction...
1. 1 Invitation for a Seduction

**Invitation for a Seduction**

* * *

 **Description:** "You are invited to a seduction." Levi's emotions were mixed, with annoyance and confusion battling for dominance. What in the hell was that madwoman thinking?

 **Rating:** M

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

* * *

Levi was sick of training teenagers. He hated when they got a batch of new recruits. He always found himself wondering which of them would be the first to die. He hated that he thought like that now, but it was realistic and easier than getting to know the kids just to watch them die.

He entered his room and immediately sensed something was off. He reached for his blade. Only an idiot would enter his room without his permission.

When he saw his desk, he lowered his blade. He'd been right. An idiot had been here.

There on his desk rested a bundle of wild flowers and a note. He walked over, picking up one of the orange flowers, examining it the way another person might look over a clue. It appeared she'd cut off the entire bunch using her blades. He swallowed some irritation. That was foolish of her, to dull her blades over some flowers. He would have to speak with her about how she should only use her blades to bring down titans, not to try her hand as a florist.

She also hadn't bothered to clean the damn things, and flecks of dirt now scattered his desk and the floor beneath it.

He set the flowers back down, ignoring the note, and threw the entire bouquet into his waste bin. He then cleaned up the dirt using a brush and waste pan.

Levi continued ignoring the note, not really interested in the ravings of a lunatic, in favor of a shower.

When he was clean again, he redressed and laid on his bed, shutting his eyes.

But sleep didn't come. His mind kept wondering, "What had been the meaning of flowers? What was in Hanji's note?"

Giving in to the curiosity, Levi pulled himself up and snatched the note from his desk. It was written in Hanji's chicken scratch if there had been any doubt to who had intruded before. It read:

 _You are invited to a seduction. Wear the kind of clothes you would like to be seduced in._

 _Tonight, 10 pm_

 _In your room_

 _P.S. I know that's a bit presumptuous to invite you to a seduction in your own room, but if we use my room, it's just going to turn into a lecture about how I shouldn't leave all that paper lying around and should clean more, and blah blah blah. And that's just not a good way to start a seduction. Well, it might work for you, but not me. And let's just establish right off the bat that I expect this to go two ways._

Levi could hear Hanji's rambling voice as he read the note. The last sentence was scrunched up as if she hadn't expected to say so much and ran out of room. He read the note again, not comprehending. His emotions were mixed, with confusion and annoyance battling for dominance.

What in the hell was the mad woman thinking?

He put the note back down. Weird. This was weird. But then, that was Hanji in a word – weird.

How does one answer a note like that?

* * *

At 8:06, Levi still wasn't sure how to respond to Hanji's note. She hadn't been at dinner, which wasn't unusual, she often forgot eating when she was working on something, but it still felt like avoidance. Though he usually wandered down to her lab during the afternoon hours, which he hadn't done today, so maybe she wasn't avoiding him as much as he was avoiding her.

He was making his way down to the gym, hoping to pound away the confusion.

Why would Hanji do this? It made no sense to seduce him. Even less sense to announce that was her intention. Didn't regular people try to pretty up their intentions with like dinner or a movie first?

Not that he usually cared about regular people, but he didn't know anyone with a stable relationship, so stereotypes had to guide him to a certain degree.

He began to pound the heavy bag, letting his thoughts focus on his fists and the weight resisting them. This was all second nature to his body, so it didn't take long for his mind to wander.

What exactly did she mean by seduction? He knew the traditional purpose of a seduction, but Hanji wasn't a traditional person. Maybe this was all an attempt to butter him up to gain some additional funding for her titan experiments. That seemed likely.

Hanji wasn't dumb, she would know how to throw him off his game. Pretending to want to sleep with him, unfortunately was working. He couldn't stop thinking about it now that the seed had been planted, and she knew his experiences in such matters were limited. She knew even the mere implication of sex would throw him off, and so if she started with that then took it away, he might be so relieved to let her cut into his black tea or cleaning supplies budget for some experiment of hers.

That had to be it.

* * *

Five minutes to 10, Levi walked to his room, ready to wash off the sweat and then face Hanji and her manipulations. He would not let anything budgeted to him get cut.

He opened the door, and was a little surprised to find it in the same condition he left it in – clean and Spartan. He'd half wondered if Hanji would try setting up candles and music after her attempts at flowers.

Not that he cared.

He went into his adjuring private bath, one of the few privileges he enjoyed from being "Humanity's Strongest." He stripped down, throwing his clothes in their appropriate laundry bags.

He took his time. Figuring that it would be likely that Hanji was running late, as she almost always did. Thirty minutes passed and the hot water was gone before he deemed himself clean.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He hadn't bothered grabbing any clean clothes beforehand, so he went back to his bedroom, and there was Hanji, drooling on his bed. A smile threatened to break through but he forced it down. Was this really her idea of a seduction?

He dried his hair, sitting next to her on the bed. She must have not been asleep for long, because the movement woke her. She startled herself awake, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She ducked her head.

"Sorry, I snuck in here after I heard your shower turn on. How long do you usually take in there? It seemed like forever. Plus your bed is so soft. Must be one of the perks of being Humanity's Strongest Solider." She eyed him in his towel and grinned. "So that's what you wear to a seduction, huh? Almost nothing at all."

Levi shot her his best glare. "And you wore your uniform."

Hanji shrugged. "I don't really have anything else, and this one is clean, figured you'd appreciate that." She leaned back on her hands, lounging on his bed like she did this every day. "You know I had adapted a sexy pose for when you walked out."

"Really?" The smile was threatening again.

Hanji nodded. Then she demonstrated. It wasn't sexy. It was too posed, completely unnatural and not like her at all. Levi turned his head away, "That's stupid. Did you get that out of a movie?"

Hanji went back reclining. "No, just wanted to try, you know…normal romance stuff." She trailed off. "Look, neither of us is really the romance type, so why don't we just talk?"

Levi nodded. Then waited for her to start talking. He knew she would get to the point of what she was really after if he just let her babble.

Hanji rolled her eyes, but smiled to show she actually thought it was adorable how predictable he could be. "I've been…" She searched for the word, horny popped into her mind first, but it was more than that. "…lonely lately. And I know fraternization is frowned upon, but let's face it, it's not an enforced rule or anything. I always thought it was stupid anyway. As long as we all stay committed to saving humanity, what does it matter what we do with our very small amount of free time? Well, maybe other soldiers have more free time, I mostly just focus on my research. Then again, I guess there could be issues with putting soldiers in danger on missions. I read this article about how soldiers can take more risks when…"

Levi interrupted, "Hanji, get back to the topic."

"Right. Anyway, I always thought it was a slightly dumb rule. But it makes sense in a way that superiors shouldn't be sleeping with subordinates. Abuse of power and all that. So that limited my choices to you or Mike. And, well, I would prefer you."

Levi was surprised that it truly seemed like Hanji wasn't after anything other than…he let the thought drift. But Hanji was right. They didn't really do romance. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You prefer me?"

"For this, yes." She smiled again.

"May I ask why?"

"Of course you can. It's mostly that I just find you more attractive, but I also think you'd be better in bed and keeping it secret."

That was a little too honest, and Levi could feel his ears turn red. Hanji laughed and threw an arm around him. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. We're friends Levi, I'm probably closer to you than Mike anyway. And we don't have to do anything."

"That's not very seductive talk."

She laughed again. They shared a moment of comfortable silence. Levi asked, "Why do you want to do this?"

Hanji wanted to point out he'd already asked her this question, but she decided to answer with something more like the truth this time. "It gets to me, watching everyone around us die. It's the most primal way for a human to be reminded of living. In fact, I read in a journal that people in life-threatening situations often find themselves with a higher than average libido. Probably some evolutionary instinct to continue the species."

Levi frowned. "You don't want to reproduce, right?"

"No, that would be very bad timing right now. I just want to practice," she answered with a grin.

This was a very weird conversation, Levi thought. But then, what else would he expect from Hanji? "Why the note and flowers? Don't regular people…" He trailed off, realizing he actually had no idea how regular people began physical relationships.

"You're too socially inept to even notice subtly, and besides, it's not my style anyway." She stood up. "So yes or no, Levi?"

He realized he did know one thing about regular people and their relationships. "Shouldn't we be worried about the friendship and how this would affect it?"

Hanji chuckled. "If our friendship can overcome your personality, I'm not worried about sex. Besides normal people don't live with the immediate threat of death. Gives you a different perspective."

"They lose fewer people." He didn't want to say it, but what if they got closer? What if this just made it worse when one of them ran out of luck? Which really wasn't a question of if but when.

"I don't live my life in fear of what ifs, Levi. I'd never leave my bed if I did that."

He nodded, understanding that feeling well.

He stood up, deciding. It was slightly annoying that he had to pull her down to him, but it really didn't matter.

Their first kiss was awkward, as both of them were soldiers built for war rather than lovers. But they figured it out quickly enough. Soon tongues were battling for dominance, as he forced her back onto his bed. He now wished he had been wearing more, as he struggled with leather straps, one motion from Hanji left him completely naked.

She giggled and he pulled away scowling. "What the fuck are you laughing at, four eyes?"

Hanji kept smiling. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. I'm having fun. You should really try it some time." Her arms looped around his neck loosely.

Levi kept scowling but didn't move away any further. "I don't know why I spend any time with you."

She locked a leg around his waist and thrusted up. It took Levi by surprise and he nearly blushed at the contact, specifically the hardened part she'd come into contact with. "I have a hypothesis. Feel like testing it out?"

He leaned back in, throwing out "Smart ass," before his lips crashed into hers.

They kissed wildly for either a moment or hours, before Hanji used her leverage and his surprise to flip them. She pulled away to unbutton her shirt, as she smiled down at him. "I think I quite like this view."

Levi's hands caressed her flat stomach, moving up to touch her exposed breast. "I'm not complaining."

She smiled again, completely removing her shirt. She threw it onto the floor, which Levi's eyes followed. He didn't like a mess.

But she distracted him quickly enough, kissing him once more. Her lips and tongue traced a path down his body, and his head arched back into his pillow. This hadn't been how he expected his day would end.

When she enveloped him with her mouth, he couldn't stop the groan. He swore he could feel the smile around his dick. She lived to get a reaction out of him.

He resolved he'd pay her back and lifted her head from his lap. She seemed confused, but he switched their positions before she got a chance to question him.

He removed her boots, followed by her pants, leaving her almost as naked as him.

Levi took a moment to stare. Hanji lifted her hips, giving leverage to remove that last scrap of cloth covering her, but he ignored her. He climbed back up her body, tasting her along the way. A lick here and kiss there, until he was back up to her face. She still looked confused.

He brought a hand up to remove her glasses. "These are absolutely filthy."

She laughed as he reached behind to set her glasses on his bedside stand. She brought an arm to rest behind her head. "It's good to know you don't change, Levi."

He thought about taking her hair down but the thought of how dirty it was made him decide it wasn't important. He nibbled on her neck instead, slowly making his way back down her body.

She hummed in approval, lifting her hips again, signaling what she wanted.

He ignored her message, again. He moved down from her boobs, to her stomach, to her hips, and then skipping to her thighs, until he made his way to her feet.

Hanji grumbled, "Who knew you were such a tease?"

He moved up her body again, sans the kissing this time. "Think of it as payback for all those damn titan lectures you forced me to endure."

Levi slipped a finger inside of her panties and was satisfied by the wetness he found. He then moved the underwear aside to replace his finger with his dick.

They stopped talking after that.

* * *

Laying together, gathering their breaths back, Hanji curled up into the cradle of Levi's arm. "By the way, Levi, did you know that too much black tea is bad for you?"

"No."

"But I read about…"

"No. You're not getting my tea budget for your titans."

She traced a pectoral muscle. "Well, do you really need all of that money for cleaning supplies?"

Levi sighed. This was an odd start to an affair.

* * *

 **A/N.** So this is based on a Neil Gaiman quote on how to seduce a writer, but I decided it would work on any socially inept person. ( post/18932682858/as-requested-by-too-many-people-making-the-last)

This will be a series of one-shots (mostly Levihan but other stuff may sneak in) that probably will stand alone. I may eventually take prompts, but I've got a few ideas to start with.


	2. 2 Loss

**Loss**

* * *

 **Description:** Losing his squad made him wish he could break and losing her squad made her want to forget (some spoilers ahead)

 **Rating:** T

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi

 **Genre:** Angst/Comfort/Humor

* * *

Levi abandoned his usual method of holding a cup of tea in favor of trying absorb every ounce of warmth it could provide him. He still ignored the handle, opting to wrap his fingers around it with both hands. He wished it could warm his bones, his soul.

He was so tired.

But he couldn't sleep. He never slept much. Most people would assume that it was tied to the horrors of war, nightmares and the rest of the terrible events of his life. But that wasn't it. Levi just didn't require a lot of sleep to function. Even as a child, he'd only sleep for about five hours, which drove his mother nuts. It only got worse as he got older.

Lost in thought, he didn't hear Hanji come in. It was rare for someone to sneak up on Levi and even rarer for her. But Hanji could be quiet when she wanted to be. She was an elite solider, after all.

He gave no indication of surprise though she had startled him. She took the chair next to him without asking. He wanted her to go away.

He was prepared for concern, but Hanji said, "I cannot wait to study Eren. I have so many ideas for experiments I barely know where to begin. Well, a few of them I won't be able to do, as I'm pretty sure they'd kill him, which wouldn't be good. Pretty sure Erwin would kill me for hurting the war effort."

Levi's lips nearly twitched at the joke, but he was still waiting for it. The part where she questioned him about his feelings. It was coming. He knew it.

But Hanji continued to talk about Eren and her experiments. "Even if I can't directly experiment on him, think of how helpful it will be to have a titan help Bean and Saweny down. Oh, I could see if Eren in titan form could communicate with them. I've been having such trouble with it, but this could the breakthrough I've been waiting for…"

Levi took a sip of his tea. He was back to holding his mug in his usual way. Hanji could go on all night about her experiments and for once, he was content to pretend to listen to her. Though the strange thing was, he wasn't pretending. He was listening to her think out loud and he found her thought process fascinating and knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with her for long. He often forgot just how smart Hanji was. He was so used to thinking of her as the reckless four eyes who was going to become titan food if she didn't watch herself.

"How are you holding up?"

There it was. The concern. Levi set down his tea. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I know you've lost plenty in the past. We all have. But I know this squad was special to you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Your exact words were that "My squad aren't complete idiots," which is high praise coming from you. You were proud of them." She wanted to ask if he'd ever told them but didn't want to inadvertently rub salt in the wound.

Levi thought of them, remembering riding past the bodies. He hoped this wouldn't be the only memory he had of them now, they deserved better than that. Talking to Petra's father all he could think of was Petra's body and Isabel's head, flashing like a strobe light of bad memories as the father of his comrade talked about his little girl's future. "We were assigned to keep Eren alive, at all costs. He lived. Our mission was successful."

Hanji said nothing. She merely watched him, knowing it would make him uncomfortable. He shifted under her gaze. "What?"

"You know, I don't expect you to cry or anything, but I want you to say something. Give some indication of how upset you are, so you're not yelling at rookies tomorrow for no reason. I don't want this to be the thing that breaks you."

Levi took another sip of tea, thinking through Hanji's words. She had a point.

"It was strange, but when I saw Petra's body, for an instant I saw Isabel's head. Those two images keeping flashing on repeat in my mind."

Hanji didn't react the way he expected, in that she didn't' react at all. "What are you drinking?"

"Black tea." Idiot.

"Okay, if you're seeing your dead squad as your dead pseudo family, we're going to need more than that. Don't worry. I know where Moblit keeps his good whiskey." She climbed on one of the countertops before her words even completely registered in his mind.

He scowled, "You're stealing his whiskey? You're the reason he needs it."

Hanji turned her head to face him in her awkward position as she reached under the top cabinets and behind the fridge. "You're at least part of the reason he drinks so much."

"How do you figure that?"

"I know you threatened him if anything happens to me."

That little shit. He told her? "He told you that?"

"No. Edgar, the assistant before him, did. I cut my hand once in the lab and he freaked out about how Captain Levi was going to kill him. Moblit takes it even more seriously than he did. How many times did you threaten the poor guy?"

Levi was insulted. "I have never had to threaten anyone more than once."

Hanji barked out a laugh as she pulled herself out of her awkward position with a whiskey bottle in hand. She also grabbed a glass to pour his into. Levi asked, "Where's yours?"

"I was just going to drink from the bottle."

His face crumpled. "That's disgusting."

Hanji would usually protest that the alcohol would clean any germs and it seemed like a stupid reason to get a glass dirty, but she humored him for today. She grabbed a second glass to pour her drink.

For a moment they drank in silence, remembering all the people they'd lost over the years. All the faces that had been under their command that they'd essentially ordered to die.

For the good of humanity.

"We should be used to death by now." Levi downed the rest of his drink, grabbing the bottle to pour another.

Hanji agreed. "Everyone dies."

They drank silently. Hanji finished her drink and poured herself a fresh one. Out of nowhere, she smiled and said, "It's a good thing we're abnormals."

"Don't lump me in with you."

"You've lived about five years past the average for a survey corps member and killed more titans than probably anyone else, it makes you an abnormal automatically." She was still smiling which didn't bother Levi as much as he thought it should.

She raised her fresh glass and toasted, "To the abnormals."

He said nothing, but clinked his glass against hers.

* * *

Hanji had been working for the past 48 hours without sleep, food or shower. She had to figure out another way to bring down titans. Had to figure out a way to spot the shifters that walked among them. Had to make sure that her squad hadn't died in vain.

She called for Beloit, again, before remembering, again, that he wasn't going to come. He had died saving her. She would have to replace him, she knew, but she also knew a man like that was irreplaceable.

She had to keep working. Had to make sure that the few still left wouldn't be misplacing their trust in her leadership, in her knowledge.

She didn't even realize anyone had entered her lab. She didn't know that someone stalked her with silent steps.

Her brain hadn't had time to register the touch on her skin, until after she'd already passed out.

She woke up in water. It took her a moment to register her surroundings. She was in the bathroom, Erwin's oddly enough. She looked to her left and saw Levi on a chair, scrubbing her boots and not seeming to notice that she was there.

Hanji leaned back and dipped her head under the water, keeping her head back so her hair would stay out of her face. She wiped the excess water from her face. She looked over to Levi again, "Weren't you worried I'd drown?"

Levi didn't even look up, just continued to scrub her boots. "That's why I'm in here, stupid. To make sure you didn't drown."

Hanji smiled. It was nice to know that he cared, even if he showed it in the oddest, rudest possible ways. Hanji grabbed the soap and skimmed it over her skin. She then put some shampoo in her hands and fingered them through her hair until the tangles were sort of out. She stood up. "Done."

"You are not done." Levi set her boots aside, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. He pointed a finger down. "Sit back down."

He pulled his chair behind her, spreading his legs to get as close to the tub as possible. Hanji leaned back as he began to touch her. She wondered if she did it on purpose sometimes. Deliberately didn't even try to meet his cleaning standards, just for these moments of clinical touch from him.

But it seemed more likely that she was just being lazy.

Levi put some shampoo in his hands and began to scrub his fingers through her hair. It was gentle while still matching the same furious tone he always approached cleaning with. Hanji let her eyes close, enjoying the feeling of getting clean without any effort. "How do you picture life after the titans?"

Levi got more shampoo. "What?"

"Well, you're a great soldier, but what would you do without any war with the titans?"

"I would be fine. I'd worry more about your titan-obsessed ass."

Hanji shrugged. "I've always liked plants. I would love to study them out in nature. Titans are just more of an immediate concern right now."

He didn't know that about her. He grabbed some conditioner, going back to his work of cleaning her hair.

Hanji wouldn't let it drop. "So, your turn."

Levi really wasn't in the mood, but then he noticed the burn on her face. She was still healing and grieving her squad. Now was the time to humor her. "I would get a cabin far away from people and live there alone."

"Oh, I could live there with you as I study plants." She smiled at the thought.

"No."

"Well, I could at least visit you."

He removed his hands from her hair. "If you knew where it was that would defeat the purpose of being alone."

Hanji's hands skimmed across the top of the water. "What about your black tea?"

Levi sighed. He grabbed the soap to move on to removing the filth from her body. "Fine, you could visit once a month to bring me supplies."

"It would make more sense for me to live out there with you, out in nature with my plants."

"You are too filthy."

Hanji wasn't sure if he was speaking in general, about the future, or about the fact she hadn't really bothered with her underarms earlier. "You like cleaning. It would give you something to do and keep your mind active. Ward off dementia."

"I'm not going to get dementia."

"When you're older, I mean. It's not like you have other hobbies. I've never seen you read or do anything but train and clean."

"You've never seen me take a shit either, but that doesn't mean I don't do it."

"I would probably need an assistant though, so you'll need to let some of the teenagers visit too."

That was the final straw. He nearly threw down the sponge he'd been using with the soap. "No. You are not inviting any of the subordinates to my cabin."

"But I can live with you?"

"Sure." The moment the word left his mouth, Levi realized he'd been played. His scrubbing became more furious.

Hanji leaned back, smirking, as she relished her victory. He could call her an idiot all day, but everyone knew she was really Humanity's Smartest. She pictured the future without titans that would probably never happen and smiled.


	3. 3 Bloodline

**Preserving the Ackerman Bloodline**

* * *

 **Description:** "The most prudent thing would be to get regular semen samples from you. They could be kept for future use, whenever a suitable surrogate could be found. But no, the image of you jacking off in a cup would ruin you for me."

 **Rating:** General

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi (Some talk of Misaka/Eren)

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

* * *

Since neither Levi nor Hanji could stand doing paperwork, they usually did it together in one 12 to 36 hour period, depending on how long they put it off and/or how annoying Erwin was being about getting it done.

For this round, they were currently on hour 19.

Hanji stretched her long arms above her head with a grunt, causing Levi to lose his focus, shifting it from the stats about which individuals took down how many titans to her. She looked over to him, "Ready for a break?"

He said nothing, but she took that as a yes since he would've said no if he hadn't wanted a break. She grabbed the second of three bottles of vine that she'd stashed in her room prior to them beginning paperwork. Paperwork marathons were one of the few occasions Levi drank, and she was happy to oblige him.

Levi had pulled clean glasses out for her to pour into, but she hadn't seen him clean the glasses from the last break. It was strange, but not worth commenting on or wondering about, so she ignored it, filling both glasses.

There was no toast, just drinking. Hanji leaned back in her chair, as Levi watched closely. He was certain she was going to fall over, as the position she took was a precarious one.

Somehow she kept her balance, keeping one foot on the table. She looked pensive, and Levi knew it was only a matter of time before she started babbling.

She didn't disappoint. "Levi, do you think I'd be a good commander?"

"Something happening to Erwin I should know about?"

"No, but he mentioned something about it the other day. It was after one of my experiments with Bean. He was watching me, and then he started talking about how I reminded him of him. How our minds work the same way."

"You were always as ruthless as Erwin."

Hanji knew she should probably be offended though her first reaction had been gratitude. "I'm not that bad."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "I'm not. You know, I keep many of my ideas from him, as I knew he wouldn't hold back whereas I thought it prudent to put the individual before humanity in those cases."

"Name one instance where that happened."

Hanji took a deep breath in. "The Ackerman bloodline, for example."

Levi's brow furrowed. "What?"

"You and Misaka clearly have something in your genes that make you some of humanity's best soldiers, which should be preserved for the next generation. More specifically the two of you should ensure there is a next generation." She left the part of before either one of you are killed unsaid.

Levi knew what she was saying, but wanted to force her to spell it out for him. "Meaning?"

Hanji's eyes narrowed. He was doing this on purpose. "Meaning that I thought it prudent that the two of you have a child." She added hastily, "With other people, obviously, since there's a high chance the two of you are related, which would create a whole new set of problems if you procreated together."

Levi stared, not sure how to process his anger. "Did you have prospective mates in mind for us?"

"Come on, I would have let you choose." She paused, "Though definitely would have encouraged someone who'd bring something to the genetic table, so to speak."

Levi's drink was forgotten. She had given it this much thought?

Hanji continued, "Misaka would have probably went with Eren anyway, which would have been fascinating actually." Hanji brought both feet down, and her chair slammed back onto the floor. "I mean we still don't know much about how titans are created. Could a titan shifter reproduce? Would the child be able to shift? How would the combination Ackerman genes combine with his? It could have opened up a whole new set of research and questions," Hanji concluded with a smile, thinking of the possibilities.

"What about me?" Levi asked, picking up his glass to act like he wasn't that interested in the answer. He was also annoyed that Hanji seemed more focused on Misaka than him.

Hanji frowned, biting her lip. "Well, since you're male, the most prudent thing would have been to get regular semen samples from you. They could have been kept for future use, whenever a suitable surrogate could be found. But no, the image of you jacking off in a cup would have ruined you for me."

Levi set down his drink, slowly and carefully swallowing it. He refused to choke on it or spit it out though he had to fight against his reflexes to do so. "If we ever did enact this crazy plan of yours now, I assume you would have to sign off on any potential mates?"

"Again, I wouldn't do it, and I'd allow you freedom of choice."

"Still, wouldn't you want approval on my choice?"

"Why?" Hanji smiled. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"Yes."

Hanji's smile dropped. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the idea of Levi knowing who he'd want to have a child with. She forced the uncomfortable feeling down, keeping it light. She asked in a teasing tone, "Who?"

"You," Levi said it while watching her face.

Hanji tried to give nothing away, but she was sure he could see the surprise. She overplayed her consideration, even bringing a finger to her lip. "I would approve of that choice." She smiled,

"Humanity's strongest and smartest would be a hell of a combination, after all."

"I'm not sure the world could handle it," he said in his usual deadpan.

Hanji smiled. "I don't even think we could handle it."

Levi took a sip of vine. "Well, it would take some time before they could outsmart you or outfight me. So we'd probably be fine until they become society's problem at 18."

"They?"

Levi blushed. "Well, it would be prudent to have a back-up."


	4. Separation - August 14

**Separation – August 14 of Levihan Week 2016**

* * *

 **Description:** This may be the start of a beautiful friendship…Hanji makes good on her promise to buy Levi lunch

 **Rating:** T

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi (mentions of Isabel, Furlan and Erwin)

 **Genre:** Angst/Comfort/Humor

* * *

Levi thought he should be used to it by now. No one stayed in his life very long. Not his mother. Not Kenny. So why he was he surprised that Isabel and Furlan were gone? Why did he miss them?

He tried to get lost in training, and it mostly worked. He was getting stronger every day. Every day killing titans and defeating classmates got easier for him.

But he couldn't distract himself at night in the barracks. Everyone around him was sleeping, so he couldn't do anything. They were forbidden to leave the room after lights out and though he usually wasn't really a rule-follower, he didn't want to get kicked out of the corps.

If that happened, what would he do then? Where could he go? He doubted he could get back into his old life, not after his last mission was a failure. The survey corps was all he had now.

Thankfully, they promised short lives to their members.

So he laid in his bed, awake, staring at the springs of the bed above him, thinking about the smell of death that never washed out of his nostrils after his mother died and the image of his friends' remains after getting chewed up by titans.

He didn't sleep much.

One night, as he laid there, not sleeping. He heard someone sneaking out. He knew it was sneaking out and not going to the bathroom, because it was too quiet and not zombie-like. He could see a dark figure moving, but couldn't tell who it was. Since he was bored anyway, he decided to follow them.

Whoever it was, he or she was terrible at being sneaky. Levi wished he could tell if he was following a boy or girl, but he couldn't tell for sure.

They rounded a corner and a hand came out toward his throat. On instinct, he rolled away and kicked out. He heard the body hit the wall.

"Ow."

Levi recognized that voice. "What the fuck are you doing, four eyes?"

Hanji was still clutching her abdomen. "Is this your regular greeting? Kicking people?"

Levi stiffened. "You started it."

"You were following me." She pushed against the wall, moving away from it. Her head quirked. "You look like shit. When's the last time you slept?"

He glared at her. "Fuck you."

Strangely, she smiled in response. She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Come on. I'll make you some tea, should help you sleep."

Despite himself, Levi perked up at the mention of tea. "They have tea here?"

Her smiled widened. "Only for the brave and daring. We're going to have to steal it from the officer's quarters."

Levi knew he couldn't afford to be kicked out of the corps, but he followed her anyways. He wasn't sure why, but he was sure this was the first time he felt the weight of the deaths of his only friends lift.

* * *

Levi had guessed they were going to have to grab some 3D maneuver gear, but Hanji shook her head when he asked, "No, they watch for that. You have to do the unexpected to get past the guards."

Levi wondered, for what was the beginning of countless times, just how crazy this person he followed was. "What's the unexpected?"

"I'm not sure yet. I've never done this with a partner before."

Levi's eyebrows jumped to his hair line. "What?" he growled.

"Don't look at me like that. You have to change it up every time. Otherwise they'd catch on."

"You may be the biggest, craziest idiot I've ever met."

Hanji grinned at him, which only confirmed his suspicions. "How fast are you? I'm thinking you be the distraction while I get the tea."

Levi snorted. "I don't do distraction."

"Do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever been in the officer's quarters?"

"Yes." That one time Erwin walked him through counted, even though he remembered it as nothing more than a blur.

"Do you know where they keep the tea?"

He glared, knowing he'd have to concede that. Still he said, "I'm not going to be a distraction."

Hanji sighed. "Fine." She thought for a moment. "You were a thug, right? So you know how to be intimidating, right?"

He gave her his meanest look.

She merely raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing that constipated look scares other people?"

He wanted to kill her, but she must not have noticed his mood, because she smiled again. "So what I want you to do is go in there and bark some orders at them. Scare them into following them even though you're still a rookie and they really have no reason to listen to anything you say." She stopped, before turning around and adding, "And don't let them laugh at the short thing."

"I'm going to kill you slowly, four eyes."

"No you're not." She walked through the door and silently beckoned him to follow. The door had led to a short, narrow hallway, with one section going right and the other left. She held up two fingers and then pointed them to the left.

Levi could make out voices coming from that direction. Hanji tucked herself into an alcove, and gave him the thumbs up, mouthing "Good luck."

Levi rolled his eyes and walked towards the left. His fists curled together as he thought of a lie that would send the guards running. He could only think of one thing. He turned the corner.

The two men guarding the door, weren't really guarding it, as they faced each other, playing some kind of card game. One of the men looked considerably more upset than the other one. He must be losing, Levi thought. "Oi, assholes, Commander Erwin needs you."

The men jumped at his sudden presence, but frowned when they noticed who was addressing him. The one on the right, who had maroon hair, asked, "What does he need?"

Levi crossed his arms looking disinterested. "How the fuck should I know? I don't question the commander."

Neither man looked like they believed him. "I don't know…"

Levi shrugged, walking away, "Fine, don't listen. If you think it's best not to follow an order from the Commander that's your business."

Levi went back the way he came, before he could reach Hanji's hiding spot, the two guards ran past him. The door slammed behind them. Hanji stepped out. She was grinning again.

She brushed a hand in his hair, affectionately messing it up. "Who knew you were such a good little liar? I damn near believed you."

Levi grabbed her wrist tightly and threw it off of him. He then straightened his hair back out. "Don't do that." Lying had been a necessary skill in the underground. No honest man would be able to survive it.

Hanji led the way, nearly skipping. Levi rolled his eyes again. She really was an idiot. She led him to a closet. It seemed small, but she seemed certain. She went straight to the top shelf. He noticed she was grabbing chamomile. "No, get the black."

Her fingers paused, but she grabbed two bags from the chamomile. "Black's got caffeine in it. You need sleep." He noticed she grabbed a few bags of the black too, despite her words. She handed them to him. "For later use. But don't let them catch you with them, it's reason enough to kick you out."

Levi snorted at her warning, but starred at the tea bags for a moment. It was a nice thing for her to do. He wasn't used to people being nice. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. What game was she playing? Was she doing him this favor now to use him for something later? People didn't just do nice things for other people. Life didn't work like that. She peeked out of the door to check the coast was clear and then waved him on, "Come on."

Maybe this whole thing was a set up. He couldn't trust her. He should leave the tea here, not let her trap him.

Furlan's words came back to him, "Be sociable."

Levi pocketed the tea. He would try.

* * *

They snuck into the kitchen and Hanji brewed the tea. Levi picked up his cup, took a sip, and said, "This tastes like shit. You are terrible at making tea."

Hanji took the seat next to him, sipping on her own cup. "It's leaves in hot water. I don't think anyone could mess that up."

"Yet you managed it."

She smiled, cocking her head at him. The new angle made her glasses reflect light and Levi could no longer see her eyes. "You know, I still can't tell if you're just joking around or if you are just that much of an asshole."

Despite his complaints, Levi took another sip. The tea actually was helping to relax him. "That's because you're an idiot. I don't joke."

"Bullshit."

Levi set his cup down. "What?"

"You heard me. Bullshit you don't joke. You just have a weirdass sense of humor." Hanji leaned back in her chair. "I can tell. Beneath all that gruff, mean asshole behavior, you're just a little cinnamon bun."

"Fuck you."

Hanji took a sip of her own tea and silence took them. It was strange as neither felt uncomfortable in it. They just drank they tea and enjoyed the presence of another human being.

Levi, surprisingly, was the one to break it. "What were you doing?"

"Hmm?" she asked, getting up for a second cup. Without asking, she refilled his as well.

"Before, when I caught you sneaking off, what were you doing?"

"Oh." Hanji sat down, biting her lip, wondering how truthful she should be. "I was going to practice. Killing titans. I need to be better. I want to kill them all."

It was the first time Levi had ever seen Hanji's bright and bubbly persona drop. It was actually a little unsettling. "Why?"

She took another sip. "I have my reasons."

Levi guessed she didn't want to talk about it and let it drop. He scoffed. "It's a stupid goal, you know. You can't single-handedly kill them all, you know."

"I know that, but I want humanity to win this war. I plan to do my part."

"And your part is killing all titans?"

Hanji set down her tea cup. "I know I'll never be the best titan-killer." She grinned, a weird and sudden shift. "That title will probably go to you. But I want to invent some kind of weapon, find some way to take them all down at once. We'd all be better off if titans were eliminated and I know I'm smart enough to do it."

Levi scoffed again, taking another sip of his tea. "You're an idiot."

"I was ranked first in my class. I know you didn't have a regular training and initiation to the corps, but you should still know that being ranked first isn't easy. They rank you on several categories. I was an above average fighter, could work with anyone on a team, but where I really excelled was classroom strategy and military tactics. Erwin is probably the only person in the survey corps who could come close to being a better strategist than me."

Levi was actually a little impressed, but he refused to show it. "Whatever."

"You know, I was the only person in the top ten of my class who didn't join the military police." Hanji shook her head. "Fucking cowards." She finished her tea and stood up.

Levi thought she was leaving, but she whipped back around, pointing a finger in his face. He couldn't help but notice it smelled funny. "I owe you a lunch. When is your next day off?"

He didn't want to spend any more time with this weirdo. "Forget it. I'm not telling you."

Hanji put her hands on her hips. "If you make me track you down and drag you out, I will pester you every spare moment I have, every day, until you give in."

Levi looked in her brown eyes. Shitty glasses wasn't kidding. He sighed, "Fine. I'm off next Tuesday."

Hanji clapped her hands together. "Great. I will see you then, buddy."

Levi did not like her calling him buddy.

* * *

That next Tuesday, Levi walked beside Hanji through the streets of the village they were currently stationed in. Levi wasn't surprised to discover that Hanji's civilian clothes were a lot like her military ones, plain and dirty. It was disgusting. She was disgusting. He should have killed her when he had the chance. "So what do you like to eat?"

"I like black tea."

"Tea is not food," Hanji frowned. "What about noodles? One of the other people on my squad was telling me about a place a few streets over."

"Does it have tea?"

Hanji laughed. "You're obsessed. Fine. We'll look for a tea shop, but it's got to have sandwiches or something. I'm starving."

Levi glared, he doubted this person dragging him along ever really starved. He nearly said something, but she was tugging on his sleeve, dragging him behind her. "Oi, get your filthy hands off of me."

He ripped himself from her grip. He waited for crying or yelling in response, but all Hanji did was shrug. She had calmed her run to a walk so that he could follow at a comfortable distance. They found a tea shop after wandering for about 10 minutes. They ordered and Hanji found a somewhat secluded table.

Levi enjoyed the silence, but he didn't enjoy how Hanji was looking at him. It felt like she was studying him. "What?" he bit out.

"Are your face muscles experiencing some kind of paralysis or atrophy? I don't think I've seen you have any look besides pissed off."

Her food and his tea arrived. "I look pissed because I'm with you."

To his surprise, Hanji chuckled. "There's that weird Levi humor."

He starred at her for a moment as she ate her sandwich. It was so rare for anyone to realize most of his harshness was humor, and no one had ever picked up on it this quickly. His eyes went back to his tea before she could catch him looking at her.

"Why do you hold your tea cup like that?"

"Are you planning on asking a lot of questions?" he sighed.

She grinned. "It's what I do. I'm a scientist."

"Funny, I thought you were a solider."

"Well, I'm so damn good, I can be both."

Levi grunted in response. The tea was hot on his tongue and wasn't very good quality. It tasted like they'd thinned out the black tea with something cheaper. "How's your sandwich?"

Hanji's eyebrow raised at his question. "Wow. Who knew you were capable of common human decency?"

Red rose to Levi's cheeks and he snapped, "Well, excuse me."

"It was a joke. You really need to learn to relax. Otherwise, you're going to have a heart attack before you become a full-grown boy."

"I am fully grown, shitty glasses," he grumbled. "Like you're one to talk. Your breasts should come in any day now."

"You're about two years too late. I'm quite over my small chest size. It actually makes titan killing easier, so...ngh." Hanji stuck out her tongue.

"Such a child." Levi took another sip of tea.

* * *

Hanji kept trying to hang around Levi after that, but he did his best to avoid her. But she proved to be more apt at finding him than he was at avoiding her.

A suspiciously familiar voice in his head said, "Unless you're not actually avoiding her. Maybe even you need human companionship as much as anyone else. Especially now."

He would mentally tell the voice to shut up before the image of a severed head appeared.

It was fine. He wouldn't get close. That way the separation wouldn't hurt later.


	5. Black - August 15

**Black – August 15**

* * *

 **Description:** What's your favorite color?

 **Rating:** General

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

* * *

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Black's not a color. It's a shade."

Levi's eyebrow lifted. "What are you talking about?"

Hanji didn't look up from her work. "Strictly speaking, black isn't a color. It's a shade."

Levi snorted. "That's bullshit."

"It's true."

Neither said anything for a while. "Do you want to know my favorite color?"

"No."

"It's green. Like grass green, not puke green."

"I don't care."

Hanji brought her pen up to her mouth. "I wonder if titans have favorite colors. Maybe I could try an experiment, flash a red cape in front of them, like a bull."

"Don't be stupid. What if they react the same way a bull does?"

"You think they would?"

Levi nearly smacked her. "Why would you want them too?"

Hanji shrugged. "Might be good to have a way of baiting them that didn't involve using humans."

That silenced Levi. Sometimes he forgot that as titan-obsessed and crazy as Hanji was, she was still one of their greatest weapons. "You could do an experiment."

Hanji grinned. "I plan to."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Why do you care?" Levi asked.

"About what?" Hanji looked up from her work. "Or are you not talking specifically?"

Levi wasn't sure what he was talking about. Hanji filled in the blanks for herself after a few more minutes of silence, answering him, "I care because someone has to. You care about the soldiers. Erwin cares about winning. So I can care about the knowledge and research. And I care about you because I'm probably the only person you allow to know you as more than humanity's strongest."

Levi said nothing though he thought Erwin knew him better than that. Hanji continued working, it was something he admired about her, how she could get so caught up in her work that everything just became a distraction to her.

"I'm probably the only one you allow to distract you from your work."

Hanji chortled. "That's probably true."

Levi thought that made them a set of some sort. It had to mean something important, but he didn't know what. Relationships had never been his thing. Hell, friendships had been a bit of a stretch for him.

He didn't know what he had with Hanji, just that he didn't want it to be over. Not yet.

"Hey, shitty glasses?"

"Hmm?" Hanji was back to working.

Levi had wanted to tell her not to die that he would miss her, but instead he said, "You're looking like a corpse again. When's the last time you ate?"

Hanji shrugged. "I can make something later."

Levi sighed and stood up. "I'll make you something now."

"I am an adult, you know. I can cook."

"Yeah, well your cooking tastes like shit."

"What do you mean you don't like my cooking? It's always your favorite color."

"Food isn't supposed be burnt to a crisp."

"It's not my fault. I get distracted."

Levi grunted before taking his leave to make sure she took care of her health and basic needs.

He wasn't ready for Hanji to die, not yet.


	6. Trapped - August 16

**Trapped – August 16**

* * *

 **Description:** Hanji and Levi are captured by the titan shifters

 **Rating:** T

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi

 **Genre:** Angst with a side of Humor

* * *

Hanji wished for a window, a way to mark the passing of time, but all she had was meals and the times she was alone in their cell. They took Levi out at some set interval to beat him. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was to torture him for information. Maybe it was to torture her.

Maybe it was his punishment for all the titans he'd killed.

But then how many had she tortured for information? Wouldn't that be worse than the quick, clean deaths he gave their brethren?

A noise echoed and Levi was thrown into their cage again; he looked terrible. She immediately picked up his hands, seeing if they'd ripped off any of his fingernails.

But no, they weren't the monster she was, even if they were titan shifters. They merely beat him, was it every day? She couldn't be sure.

He never said a thing about it, only moaned in her arms when he was sure they were alone. She often wondered if this was worse than if they'd been left alone in isolation. After what she guessed to be an hour, food was thrown into their cell by some human she didn't recognize.

She wondered which titan he was. The one that crawled around on all fours maybe? It really didn't matter. But she forced some food into Levi, which seemed to revive him. He crawled away to the corner he'd claimed as his as soon as they'd arrived. Despite the bruises and cuts that covered him, he looked around his cell in disgust, "It's filthy in here."

Hanji had tried to stay positive, but he was making it harder. "Levi, I do not have the patience for your diva attitude right now."

He scowled, throwing a piece of stale bread into his slop. "I'm not a diva."

Hanji smirked, attempting to regain some of her natural good cheer. "Really?" She leaned forward to yank off his cravat.

He slapped her hand away. "Stop that."

"See, you won't even let me touch your fancy bib."

"It's not a bib."

Hanji laughed, but had to stop after a few seconds for fear of it turning into sobs. She no longer looked at Levi.

He shifted his weight, he ached all over, but not putting weight on any body part for too long helped. "So have you thought of a plan to get us out of here yet?"

"My plan is to wait for Erwin to figure out that it's not in humanity's best interest to let us rot in a jail cell."

"I'm not impressed, Humanity's Smartest."

Hanji shrugged. "Well, if Humanity's Strongest hadn't let us get captured, we wouldn't need a plan."

Levi nearly growled at her, but it was too much effort and he groaned in pain instead. Hanji rose, coming to his position. He tried to turn from her, but she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered to his neck.

Levi wished he had the strength to turn away, but he desperately needed the comfort. He dug his face into her neck. Her arms tightened.

After a moment, Hanji pulled away. She moved to sit beside him, head leaning back against the wall. "Feel like playing a game?"

"Only you would suggest such a thing while we're in prison."

"Come on. It'll help pass the time."

Levi could sense that arguing wouldn't make a difference, so he replied, "What did you have in mind?"

Hanji grinned. She then did her usual habit of thinking out loud. "Well, I Spy would get boring real quickly. I feel like you would suck at 20 Questions." He glared at her. She explained, "Because you wouldn't take it seriously. We could play Truth or Dare, but we can't really do much for dares, so I guess it would just be truths."

Levi looked at the bars that confined them. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea here."

Hanji nodded in agreement. She perked up again, "What about Kill, Bang, Marry?"

"No."

"Come on, we could do it about the 104st."

"Hell no. I'm not going to sit here and think about which kid who reports to me I'd hypothetically rather fuck."

"I'll go first."

"No."

Hanji crossed her arms. "You have absolutely no sense of fun."

"Sorry, I guess torture takes it out of me," Levi snapped.

Hanji looked down for a moment before asking in a low voice, "How bad is it?"

"I'll live."

"Of course you will. That's not what I asked."

Levi stayed silent, looking to the solid wall across from the bars. What he would give for a window. Hanji's eyes didn't leave the bruises and cuts on his body. Some had healed only to have new one inflicted over top of them. She frowned, "They should beat you harder and wait for you to heal more. It would hurt more."

Levi snorted. "One time and you're suddenly an expert?"

Hanji recoiled as if he'd hit her, but she still said, "You'd think it would be me they'd want to hurt. I'm the one who tortures titans. You give them clean kills."

"You cry when you do it. I'm the human with the highest titan kill number. Trust me, none of them seem to get anything but pleasure from watching me suffer and bleed."

Hanji reach out a tentative hand to touch the bruise on his face. Levi hissed at the contact. "I'm sorry for this," she said.

"Not your fault."

"We got lost because I ran off from the group."

"No one forced me to follow you."

Hanji's hand moved to touch some of the other wounds. Levi winced at some of the contact but leaned into it just as often. "What do you think they want?" Hanji asked.

"I don't know. They don't really question me. Maybe this is just revenge."

Hanji clicked her tongue. "How human. It's so disappointing. Titans could have been anything, but in the end, they're just humans with an attitude problem."

Levi snorted, almost like a laugh. "Humans are easier to kill than titans."

Hanji removed her hand, but scooted closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Not really. Titans were mostly mindless and predictable. Humans can be crazy."

"Well, then it's a good thing we have you. You can out crazy anyone."

Hanji giggled. Then she closed her eyes and drifted off, dreaming of dead comrades and decapitated titans who talked.


	7. Pledge - August 17

**Pledge – August 17**

* * *

 **Description:** There were no promises in this world, but a little fidelity could be expected, right?

 **Rating:** M

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi, Moblit

 **Genre:** Romance/Angst

* * *

Their world was not one made for promises. How could you pledge anything when you could die any day? It wasn't honest or fair to promise something you had no way of knowing if you could fulfill. Even swearing that you'd see to someone's final wishes was a tricky thing.

What if your dead body landed right next to theirs?

So Levi never promised Hanji anything and she never promised him anything either. Yes, they shared a close friendship. Yes, they had proven themselves to be hard to kill and important to the cause. And yes, they fucked each other sometimes when no one was looking. But no promises were made. No exchanges of fidelity or labels on the relationship, they were what they were. They knew life was a temporary condition and it was pointless to say anything about the future or develop strong attachments.

Levi was quite sure about their relationship despite never having talked about it with Hanji. He never felt the need to tell her much, she always seemed to know what he was thinking anyway. He liked her and enjoyed their occasionally fucking. He would miss her if she was gone, add her wings to his pile, but he would move on quickly. They were both soldiers who knew better.

That was all thrown out the window when he walked into the lab and his ears picked up a familiar sound: Hanji's moan.

It wasn't a moan he'd ever heard from her until they started fucking. He thought about turning around and just walking out. It would be easy enough to pretend he hadn't heard anything and leave her be, after all, they'd made no promises to each other.

But something in him burned, and he had to know. Had to burst in like a jealous lover, all righteous fury, even though that's not what he was. He wanted to see it; sick, masochist fuck that he was.

So he went deeper into the lab, Hanji's moans still ringing in his ears. He couldn't tell how close she was, which was odd. In their time together, he knew just by her pitch.

Shit, if she changed her sounds for other men, did that mean she was faking it? He refused to believe it was with him, she'd patiently trained him to please her and he was confident in his abilities. So she must be faking it with this guy.

The thought made him smirk a bit.

He swung open the lab doors, ready to walk in on two naked people twisted on Hanji's lab table (a position he was intimately familiar with…he would have to remember to wash that table thoroughly later.) But the sight before him didn't match his expectations. First, no one was naked. Second, Hanji was sitting on a chair with Moblit standing behind her. Third, his hands were on her neck.

Her bare neck. That shitwad was rubbing Hanji's bare neck. Levi glared and he walked in, lifting his nose and looking around the lab as if he was checking up on something.

Moblit dropped his hands as soon as Levi walked in and looked down, like a child caught stealing cookies. Hanji opened her eyes when the massage stopped and she spotted Levi. She grinned. "Levi, what are you doing here?"

He didn't really have an answer for her, so he ignored her question. He glared at Moblit, who eventually looked up. As soon as he made eye contact, Levi told him, "Beat it."

You could almost see the outline Moblit left behind in his haste, like a cartoon. Hanji frowned, "You can't dismiss him. I still have a lot of work to do."

"You call that working?"

"Don't be jealous." He wasn't. "I slept down here last night and wound up with a crick in my neck. It's been bothering me all day and slowing me down, so Moblit offered to massage it for me."

"And you jumped at the opportunity." He was not jealous.

"No, I hesitantly accepted. It's really hurting, Levi. And like I said, it was affecting my work."

Levi said nothing, but walked to the door. This door only locked from the outside, so Levi pushed a desk in front of it. Hanji squealed. "What are you doing? My notes are going everywhere." She began picking them up.

Levi grabbed her arm, forcing her up. "Leave them."

Hanji noticed the look in his eye. His pupils were dilated. He nearly threw her back on the chair. She wasn't sure what he was up to as he stepped behind her. Then she felt his hands on her neck, moving his fingers in hard circles.

Oh.

Hanji let her head fall back, enjoying the feeling of loosening muscles. It wasn't long before Hanji was moaning again. "God, Levi, you have such talented fingers."

He pressed harder, eliciting another moan. The kind she reserved for him. He continued to work her neck, working out every knot and kink.

When he felt her melt under him, he moved his hands to cup her breasts as he mouth descended on her neck.

"Ugh," Hanji reached back to grab his hair.

Levi stood, forcing Hanji up with him. He kicked the chair out from between them, making Hanji yelp, "Levi, don't break stuff in here. That comes out of my budget."

"Shut up," he growled, forcing her to bend over the lab table in front of them. Hanji tried to turn around to face him, but Levi forced her back. With a smile, she let him have his way, knowing that while Levi never talked about his feelings, he often expressed them through action.

If he wanted to show her his jealousy, his need to claim her as his; well, who was she to argue with that?

At first, he just continued attacking her neck and grabbing her breasts. Eventually his hands shifted and began to undo the buttons of her shirt. Hanji giggled, making Levi growl. "You were so the kid who unwrapped his Christmas presents carefully, weren't you? So you could, 'save the wrapping paper for later,' right?"

Actually, Levi was a kid who never really got presents as a kid, and the few he did get sure as hell weren't wrapped. He didn't want to get into it now though as Hanji's shirt was open and he was free to touch her bare breasts.

She moaned at the contact, squirming beneath him. Levi's hands moved lower, over her stomach, then inside her pants. He removed no clothing, just shoved his hand down underneath her underwear. His fingers entered her without teasing. She was already wet.

"That had better not have happened before I got here," he growled into her ear.

Hanji shivered. Her hips moved against his hand, trying to get him to go deeper, to touch any of the several buttons he was so familiar with. But apparently, he'd decided to punish her.

She fell forward onto the table, frustrated. "I don't like this side of you, shorty."

Levi's eyes narrowed. Before Hanji had a chance for another comment, a hand smacked her ass.

That was new.

Levi's hands shifted to remove her pants completely, he hooked her underwear down with them. He didn't bother removing them completely, just shoved them down to her knees. He spanked her again.

Hanji had never imagined having this kink, but she was moaning at the rough treatment.

It encouraged him. He continued to spank her with one hand as the other played with her clit and her folds.

She had never come so hard.

Giving her no time to recover, Levi undid his pants and shoved in behind her. Hanji nearly screamed at the overstimulation. She bit on her curled finger, not wanting to bring the entire division into her lab, desk or no desk.

Levi's pace was ruthless and selfish, but it managed to make her climb the heights again. It wasn't long until her finger was bleeding from the force of her biting.

His hand slammed down on the table near her head as he grunted into her ear. He must be getting close. Hanji wanted to join him, so she brought a hand down to rub her clit.

A burst of pleasure spread throughout her body shortly after. It set off Levi and she felt the cool liquid of excess sperm creep down her leg moments later.

He stood up, moving away from her and looking distastefully at the mess. But he said nothing. He began to remove his shirt. "I'm not done with you yet."

Hanji smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." She kicked her pants and underwear completely off.

* * *

Hanji was surprised that Levi hadn't protested about resting on the dirty floor. But she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to stand right now, let alone walk back to one of their rooms.

She actually was afraid she'd end up with a limp after his rough treatment. She knew she wouldn't be able to sit properly for a while.

Still naked, Levi rolled over to face her and said, "He likes you."

Hanji snorted. She grabbed one of Levi's arms and forced it to wrap around her. Levi wasn't much of a cuddler, but he rarely fought her when she wanted to. "Moblit doesn't like me like that. He just admires my work."

Now Levi snorted. "Yeah right. Either way, I don't want him touching you anymore."

"Not even to pull me out of the way of a hungry titan?"

"You know what I mean, no more massages. I will massage you if you need it. And only me."

"Whatever."

"Promise me."

Those two little words hung in the air, and the afterglow vanished, replaced by something melancholy and too real. "I thought we could never make promises in this world." She'd heard his bullshit theories about not getting close to people enough to know that much.

"Not about the future. This should be fine."

"Future massages count as the future."

He growled. "You know what I mean, shitty glasses."

Hanji thought about teasing him more, but instead she let it go and placed her ear over his heart. The steady thumping always calmed her nerves. She clutched onto him a little tighter. It would kill her if this heart ever stopped, but she couldn't say that to him. It wasn't fair to fall in love, not in this life, not in their positions. She settled on a lesser truth. "No more massages, I promise."

I'm all yours.


	8. Transformation - August 18

**Transformation – August 18**

* * *

 **Description:** Hanji gets a chance at some firsthand research

 **Rating:** T

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi

 **Genre:** General

* * *

It was a dream come true. Hanji was finally going to be able to study titan behavior firsthand. All she had to was bite down on the flap of skin that connected her thumb to her pointer finger.

But she hesitated, she looked at Levi again. He was in full uniform, swords at the ready. "You promise you'll put me down if I'm going to hurt anyone?"

"For the last time, yes. Get on with it, shitty glasses."

Hanji checked her notes again. She wished she'd be able to write something down while transformed, but Eren had never been able to do anything more than basic tasks. Even now that he was learning to control his titan form more each day, his brain couldn't quite handle anything complicated. It was as if titans could only use their lizard brain.

She wondered if there would be a way to study a titan shifter's brain, compare it to the human subject's brain. She filed it away as to be tested later.

Plus there was no guarantee she wouldn't completely lose herself, especially her first time.

"Hanji, get on with it." Levi's grumpy voice disrupted her thought process.

"Right." Hanji noted the time and place as well as the goal she was attempting to achieve while in titan form, moving a bolder from its current position to a marked location about a mile away.

She couldn't think of anything more to record, and handed the notebook to Armin to take notes during her time as a titan. He smiled at her, "Good luck."

Hanji gave a small smile back. She lifted her hand to her mouth. "Here goes nothing."

She bit down.

* * *

Why hadn't Eren mentioned this feeling? The combination of burning alive mixed with the adrenaline of power coursing through her veins made Hanji think this was the best and worst thing that had ever happened to her.

Then human thoughts stopped. Her highly developed mind took on the instincts of an animal. Smell.

Outside.

Her eyes snapped to movement below. Tiny Human. Sharp Blades. Danger.

No. Friend. No Danger.

She moved to the next thing. Another tiny human. Blonde. Scribbling. No danger.

Her senses didn't feel better or worse than when she was human, but different somehow. Her head followed the direction where she could hear some birds.

Birds meant nothing to her.

She spotted the boulder. Something about that rock. What was it? Her mind couldn't connect it.

The tiny human hadn't put his pointy things away. She wondered how it would feel to crush him under her feet. Would it be squishy or crunchy?

No. Something in her screamed. Strange.

The boulder. What was she supposed to be doing with the boulder? It was a big rock. She walked over to it, her legs feeling unbelievably light. She wanted to run.

Horses were behind her. She wanted to take them on a merry chase.

She did this. All the while, she still thought about the boulder. Why wouldn't it leave her mind? Her new limbs felt weird. She fell twice. It didn't seem to slow her though. She looked at the horses following her.

The tiny human and the blonde on them. There were a few other soldiers she had noticed before. They looked frightened.

She stopped running. It appeared to surprise those chasing her. She stared at the tiny human. Why did she find him so fascinating?

His lips moved. He looked angry. He was yelling something.

Something about moving that damn rock. Hanji's eyes went back to the boulder she'd abandoned before. She was supposed to move it?

She leapt over the humans. This scared them. It amused her. She thought about picking up the rock and throwing it on them.

But some instinct stopped her. That small voice in her was yelling again. Strange.

She approached the rock. She tried lifting it, but it was heavier than she'd guessed. She bent with her legs the second time and lifted over her shoulder.

What was she doing?

She remembered a flag ahead. She walked to it. The horses and humans followed her again. The tiny one watched her. The blonde tried to write and ride simultaneously. He wasn't doing it very well. She found this amusing.

When she got to the flag, she dropped the rock beside it. She then put leg atop it, beat her chest and roared.

She didn't remember what happened next.

* * *

Hanji woke up in the medical ward. Her eyes fluttered open before closing against the bright light that assaulted them. She groaned as she curled up as best she could in the tiny bed. She didn't quite remember what had happened.

"Oi, you awake?"

Hanji cracked open an eye to see Levi sitting next to her bed. He had the same deadpan, slightly annoyed look he always wore, but she noticed the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than usual. She rolled to her back again, opening her eyes fully. "How long was I out?"

Levi didn't answer, instead he handed her glasses to her. She put them on, "Thanks. How long was I out for?"

Levi's lips turned down. "Two days."

Hanji groaned again. That was too long. "Did I just collapse after moving the rock?"

"Pretty much." Levi's eyes shifted, like there was something more but he didn't want to say it.

"Tell the truth, Levi."

"I had to cut you out." He didn't mention the panic that overcame him when her titan form wasn't falling away fast enough. He didn't mention how worried he'd been when she was unresponsive coming out. He didn't mention how he threatened their medical officer with bodily harm if anything had happened to her until Erwin stepped in. He didn't mention how he'd skipped a few meals, as he refused to leave her side until she woke up.

She guessed most of the truth anyway, closing her eyes again. "You should get some sleep. You look terrible."

Levi snorted. "Like you're one to talk."

Hanji smiled. "That's probably true." Suddenly, she shot up to a sitting position. "The notes. Where are Armin's notes? I need to start going over them."

Levi's arm prevented her from leaving the bed. "You need rest."

"I rested for two days. I need to research now."

Levi removed his arm. "Fine. Pass out halfway to the lab, I don't care."

His words made Hanji stop and think. She climbed back into bed. "Go get some sleep, Levi."

He nodded and stood. Hanji called after him, "And send in Armin with his notes. I may not be able to make it to the lab, but I can at least get started."

She grinned and the sight warmed Levi, he'd only seen her sleeping face for too long. "Fine."

He paused at the door. "It's good to have you back, four eyes."

"Don't worry. I'll get better at it until I'm a better titan than the beast titan. 'Bout time all that studying pays off."

Levi believed it.


	9. Flowers - August 19

**Flowers – August 19**

* * *

 **Description:** Idiots in love

 **Rating:** T

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi

 **Genre:** Romance/Action

* * *

Hanji loved flowers. It was one her favorite things about going outside the walls, being able to see wild flowers as they were intended to be seen. Once, she tried to go over the names of them with Levi, but he rolled his eyes and told her to shut up before her big mouth attracted a titan.

He was so grumpy when he showed he cared.

Her favorite flower was the daffodil. She'd always liked the color yellow and they just seemed like such a happy flower. Like little miniature trumpets announcing better days to come. She always pointed them out to Levi whenever they passed some, despite his grumblings.

One day, when they were resting the horses under a mulberry tree, Hanji said, "Did you there's an ancient myth about how the mulberry tree got its red fruit? They were originally white."

Levi didn't tell her to continue, but didn't tell her to shut up either, which Hanji decided meant she should continue. "It was a story of two lovers. They were the children of families that hated each other, and a great stone wall divided their lands. But the lovers found a crack in the wall and whispered their love to each other through it."

Levi's eyes were closed, but Hanji knew it was unlikely that he was asleep. She kept going, "One day, the man, Pyramus was his name, told his love, Thisbe to meet him under a mulberry tree so they could run away together. She agrees. When the day arrived, she got to the meeting place first. But there was a lion there and she ran, screaming. She didn't notice, but in her terror she'd dropped her scarf. The lion picked up the scarf in his bloodied jaws, shredding it, before spitting it out again.

"That was when Pryamus arrived. He recognized the scarf and in his despair over the love he assumed was dead, killed himself with his sword.

"Thisbe, still scared but her love overruled that, returned, hoping to find Pyramus so they could run off. Instead, she found his body. In her despair, she picked up his sword and joined him in death. Their blood spattered onto the tree's fruit forever staining it red."

"That story is stupid," Levi finally responded. "Why would that idiot kill himself over a bloody scarf? And why would she join him in death? It's not romantic, it's just dumb."

Hanji shrugged. "There was a more popular version made later, but the ending's the same, so you'd probably think it was dumb too."

Levi grunted in agreement.

"I never really saw it as a romance though. Just a cautionary tale about how quickly despair can catch hold."

The words settled between, both were intimately aware of the feeling of despair. No one in the survey corps had not felt it at some point, just how pointless it all seemed to be and how inevitable death was.

Levi said, "I still think they're idiots."

Hanji chuckled. She looked up at the berries within the leaves of the tree. "I think it's nice to know that humans had stories even before they had scientific explanations. I mean, now we know that the berries are red so that birds can more easily see them, so that they will eat them and spread the tree's seeds. But humans longed for understanding before they could deduce all that, so they made up a pretty story about star-crossed lovers."

"Pretty stories are for idiots," Levi complained. "Reality is all that matters."

"Reality is too harsh sometimes. It's nice to escape, even for a short while. Nice to pretend that berries are red because two in love kids got a little carried away."

"Then that makes you an idiot."

Hanji giggled. "Maybe it does. But it's nice to be an idiot sometimes."

Levi couldn't agree with that. Being an idiot got you killed.

* * *

It was good they rested the horses when they had the chance. Now their steeds were getting quite the work out.

A group of four titans had come out of nowhere, killing any potential peace for the squad commanders, who at the moment, were down two squads.

Thankfully, it wasn't because their soldiers were dead, just left back at base. Hanji had assured Levi it would be a simple mission. She wanted to study the properties of some of the plant life found in the titan forest. See if the plant life gave any clues about the forest's usual occupants.

Hanji's bag was full, but there was a titan fast on her tail. Odd, that her and Levi hadn't had any real trouble in the forest, it wasn't until they got on the plains the titans appeared.

If they had been abnormals, she would have suspected a plan. As it was, she guessed it was just bad luck.

Hanji and Levi kept moving as quickly as they could, yelling to each other. "Do you think you can take out the little one on my left if I bring him to you?"

"Maybe. Do you think the 15 meter behind me will grab me before I get the chance?"

Hanji glanced at the titan he was referring to. "I'll take care of it." She took out her swords and guided her horse with her knees.

Levi shift in his seat, ready to launch off his horse to Hanji's three meter titan. "I'm going to take out the seven meter when I'm finished. Are you planning on taking any of these out?"

"I've got the 15 meter. Whoever finishes first can take the four meter." She smiled even though she suspected Levi wouldn't be able to see it. "He can decide the winner, huh? Whoever takes him out gets 50 points."

He didn't see it, but he could picture it, knowing Hanji would find her own joke amusing. "Ready?"

"Not really, but the horses will tire before that happens." Hanji's horse abruptly moved left, causing one of the titan's chasing her to crash into the other. Hanji frowned. That wasn't the plan.

Levi followed his role regardless, jumping from his horse to the pile of titans. The one he wasn't standing on, lunged for him, but he dodged. He flipped to land on that one's neck, killing it quickly.

The other one was still under the burning body. It screamed and Levi tried to get behind it to get its neck, but it wasn't working. The noise had attracted the four meter, so Levi launched himself at it, going for the easier kill.

Hanji had manage to get the attention of the 15 meter, which was now hot on her heels instead of Levi's, but she realized her plan had a major flaw. She hadn't had a step two after get the titan's attention.

She searched the landscape, but found no help. She would have to figure out a way to get behind it and launch up at it. The titan swiped at her horses back legs, knocking her off. She fell hard, hearing a rib crack as she rolled.

She ignored the pain, and swiped with her blades at the hand that immediately reached for her. She managed to take off a few of the titan's fingers. She ran between its legs to attempt to get behind the titan, but it just swiped at her again, knocking her down this time.

Levi had taken out the four meter, while the seven meter stood up. It charged for him.

Levi rolled out of its way, and as it flew past him, his grappling hooks found their marks on the titan's shoulders. Levi was propelled to the titan's neck and he took it out easily.

His task finished he looked for Hanji. He didn't see her. He only saw the 15 meter still standing. There was something in its hand.

Panic gripped Levi. "Hanji!" He searched for his horse, but it was too far away. He ran towards the titan and its victim. "Hanji!"

The titan didn't seem to notice him running towards it. He looked at his handles, he didn't have much gas left, but it would have to be enough. He launched himself toward the 15 meter and killed it.

Steam blocked his vision. "Hanji! Hanji!"

"Oh, Levi, what did you do that for?"

Levi whipped around to see Hanji climbing out of the titan's hand. "I was testing its grip. Titans don't really have very strong hand muscles. Odd, isn't it?"

Levi wanted to punch her. "You idiot! You could have been killed."

Hanji didn't let his anger faze her. "Please, I had the situation under control." She began to walk toward him, but hissed in pain after a couple of step, clutching at her side.

Levi was on her in a heartbeat. "Are you hurt?"

"Broken ribs, I think."

Levi's arms wrapped around her gently. He wanted to tell her not to scare him. He'd already lost too much, he didn't want to lose her too. "We should get out of here before anymore come."

"In a minute," Hanji's forehead rested against his shoulder. This was nice, she thought, closing her eyes.

She really was an idiot. Levi sighed, pulling her in tighter, but she was his idiot.


	10. Winter - August 20

**Winter – August 20**

* * *

 **Description:** Levi always hated Christmas aka his birthday

 **Rating:** G

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi

 **Genre:** Romance

* * *

Levi hated winter. Not because of the cold. Not because people started trying to steal from his tea stash. Not because ice made titan killing even more difficult.

But because everything got so dirty. Snow caused the same muddy problems that came with spring. The sand and rock salt dragged indoors was as bad as any dirt found in the summer. And the snow and ice caused the outside world to be just as dirty as the indoor one, like autumn and its falling leaves.

He hated winter.

It was just his luck that his birthday happened to fall in this most dreaded of seasons. Hanji always insisted on getting him two presents, even though he never got her anything. Not for her birthday and not for Christmas. He never really understood the point of presents. If you wanted something, you should just save up and buy it yourself.

Her gifts were never even that good. Last year had been a tea set that was inferior to the one he already had and a new apron that didn't suit his tastes. He had grumbled at her to stop wasting her money, but she just smiled and said, "Not a lot of point in saving up. I'm a survey corps member, after all."

He refused to talk to her the rest of the day after she'd said that.

This year, Hanji had been spending almost all of her time in the lab, and Levi was holding out the hope that it meant she hadn't had time to get him her standard presents or even better had completely forgotten about the upcoming holiday/birthday.

But he wasn't that lucky.

She surprised him with a note at lunch. It read: _We're meeting at the stables at 7. Don't eat dinner and wear something nice._

What the fuck did that mean? No restaurants were open that day, so where could she be taking him? Still he followed her instructions, even putting on his best jacket and cravat.

He went out to the stables and saw she wasn't there. He waited impatiently for 10 minutes, pacing across the cement floor. He thought about just leaving, but he knew Hanji running late wasn't unusual.

She entered the stables with her usual grace, banging the doors open as she stumbled in. "Sorry, I was late."

He'd meant to make some smartass comment, but the words died on his lips at the sight of her. He'd never seen Hanji look so beautiful. She was wearing a red dress and a white faux fur wrap he wasn't even aware she owned. Gold sparkled at her wrist and neck, and her hair was clean and curled, tumbling down around her face.

No wonder she'd been late.

"You look nice," he said.

Hanji fanned herself, "Stop, Mr. Ackerman, you'll make me blush."

His dumbfounded looked settled back into a scowl.

"There's the grumpy little dwarf I know and love."

Levi crossed his arms. "What are we doing here?"

Hanji lifted one of the corners of her dress, so that it wouldn't get ruined in the snow. "We're going to walk to a tavern down the street."

"We're walking?"

"I can't ride a horse in this, Levi."

"Then why did you have us meet in the stables?"

Hanji shrugged. "I wanted to keep you guessing. Drove you nuts all day, didn't it? Wondering what I was planning."

Yes. "Of course not."

Hanji grinned as though he had said yes, taking his arm in hers. They walked in a comfortable silence for several blocks before Levi asked, "Why did we have to get dressed up for a tavern?"

"You'll understand when we get there."

He did. It may have been called a tavern, but it looked like one of those high scale places in the inner wall that catered to the royalty. Levi was immediately uncomfortable. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Relax, Levi. Trust me, you'll enjoy this." She walked up to the hostess and gave her name. The hostess smiled and escorted them both to their table. Levi could swear that all eyes were on him, as if they knew he didn't belong in here. Hanji didn't seem to be having the same problems. She thanked the hostess and pulled out Levi's seat for him.

He glared at her. She chuckled and took her seat across from him. There were no prices on the menu, which Levi assumed meant everything here was more than either of them could afford. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see. Just order what you like, my treat." She smiled softly before going back to her own menu.

Their server took their orders, including Hanji's request for a bottle of wine, which Levi didn't ask for but she insisted upon. The waiter came back with the red and two glasses. Hanji poured them, sliding one over to Levi. "Come on, it's good for your heart."

He sipped. It didn't taste bad. "Why are we here?" he asked again.

Hanji sighed. "I'm sick of answering that question. Levi, we're going to eat some good food and drink some good wine. Stop acting like I'm tricking you into doing something horrible."

"Well, why can't we do something I would enjoy?"

"I tried, but Erwin wouldn't approve my budget request to capture a few titans for you to kill."

Some of the wine dribbled out of Levi's mouth. One might say it was like a snort of laughter.

Their food arrived. It was good. "I'm surprised more of these people aren't working due to the holiday."

"Plenty of people in the world hate the holidays as much as you, Levi." She lifted her glass. "There's always more drinking and suicides during this time of the year."

Levi had no response to that, eating his food. For the most part they finished their meals in silence. The waiter came over again, "Any room for dessert?"

Hanji opened her mouth, but Levi's glare told her he wasn't interested in her ordering the closest thing they had to a birthday cake on their menu. "We're good. Just the check please."

The waiter nodded. Levi leaned back in his chair arms folded. "We heading back now?"

Hanji knew that was the closest she'd get to a thank you. The waiter put the check on the table, Hanji picked it up, throwing enough bills to cover it and stood up.

"The night is still young, birthday boy."

* * *

The next stop was dancing. Levi was surprised that Hanji could dance, even gracefully. After that they went to a more traditional tavern. There were a few regulars there, but for the most part, they had the bar to themselves. They settled into a corner away from everyone, as Hanji knew Levi wouldn't want to deal with any fans.

They shared a pitcher of beer between them, even though Levi didn't care for it. He, surprisingly, didn't complain.

He rolled the amber liquid around his mug. "Why did you do this?"

Hanji looked up mid-drink. She swallowed before answering. "You never seemed to like my gifts, I thought maybe you'd appreciate a memory instead."

Levi was touched, but only glared at her.

She grinned. "Of course, I still got you something." She pulled out two small boxes. "Just in case."

"He opened the boxes, they were gold cufflinks with his initials "LA." He didn't hate them. Hanji took his hand. "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Levi."

Levi looked at her hand in his. "Shouldn't be spending the holidays with your family?"

"You and the corps are my family now."

Levi didn't press. "We should go back."

"Not yet." Hanji nodded to the stage where some of the regulars were singing karaoke. "Papa Joe's about to belt out a solo. I want to hear that."

Levi sighed. Bad music and bad beer to end the night, great. But the company was good. He looked at Hanji as she listened to the off-key song. Her hair had gotten messier as the night wore on, she looked more like herself now, less polished. He thought she looked even more beautiful than before.

He was surprised by his sudden urge to kiss her.

Which he suppressed, until the walk home. They ended up making out in an alley to end the night.

Maybe winter wasn't so bad after all.


	11. Optimism - August 21

**Optimism – August 21**

* * *

 **Description:** Even realists and cynics can dream of a brighter future

 **Rating:** T

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi

 **Genre:** Romance

* * *

Levi absently traced Hanji's bare leg. She was still sleeping, but she often threw at least one leg over him during her sleep. He'd been awake for at least an hour, but none of his duties started for another three, and he wasn't ready to leave the warmth in his bed yet.

He imagined another time, another life. One where his past didn't leave him so damaged. One where he didn't fight monsters for a living. One where he could have had his tea shop.

Lately, he imagined Hanji in this make-believe life as well. They would have met as she looked for a job. He would have disapproved of her slovenly appearance at the interview, but she would handle all of the small talk he despised. He would grow to tolerate her, then appreciate her, before finally beginning to care for her. They would fall into an easy routine until one day when he would overhead a customer mentioning the bubbly server and her grumpy husband, and wondering who they were talking about for a moment before realizing it referred to him and Hanji.

He always stopped the fantasy there, not wanting to think about how happy his fake life could be. What he had here with her was enough. It had to be because it was all either one of them could afford to give each other.

Hanji moved in her sleep, pulling more of the covers from him. He glared at her sleeping form, she was such a fucking blanket hog. She snored sometimes too. Really, he wasn't sure why he let her sleep with him.

Her leg caressed his own, reminding him why. She always seemed to know what he needed, even when he didn't. The first time she'd slept with him (there had been no sex at that point), it was after she lost her first squad. She'd been newly promoted and in less than two weeks of being a squad leader she found herself without a squad.

She had taken it hard. No matter how many assurances he gave her that she did nothing wrong and it was just bad luck, she just stayed in her self-pity spiral. She'd taken to spending time in his room.

Levi had been close to kicking her out, when she asked in a small voice, so unlike her, "Can I stay here tonight?"

At first he thought she had been coming on to him. She must have noticed because she reassured him quickly, "Not like that. I just want to sleep here."

Levi frowned though he wasn't sure why. "I guess, just don't dirty up my sheets."

The sheets hadn't gotten dirty, but the reeked of her for the next few days. At least he guessed it would have been a few days, as he washed them immediately after noticing the smell. After that, she would sneak into his room some nights. He never questioned her again, and for some reason, never stopped her. Never snapped at her to go to her own room.

Maybe it was because he slept better when she was with him.

Except the nights he didn't.

He remembered one night where he awoke to a concerned Hanji over him. She'd shook him awake. "Levi, wake up." His eyes darted around the room, looking for titans. "You were yelling."

He grumbled something about minding her own business, taking his covers back and rolling over to fall back asleep. It was embarrassing that she never did that, though he could tell from the distressed looks she sometimes got on her sleeping face that he wasn't the only one who had nightmares. She just hid them better.

Go figure.

It wasn't long before sleeping together was the norm instead of the aberration. It was just when she wound up sleeping in her lab or they were beyond the walls that they didn't sleep together. Even when out on expedition, he spent most of his time in his tent wondering if he could manage to sneak into Hanji's. He tried it once, but ended up running into Erwin, who seemed to know what he was up to despite his protests.

He never did it again.

Still, sleeping together was the small start that evolved into a relationship. He sometimes wanted to break it off, knowing it would be too painful if one of them died. But Hanji won't let him anytime he tried, "Everyone dies, Levi. It's nice to have a little piece of happiness before it happens. So stop acting like we have to be miserable because we'll die someday."

"But if you die…"

"You'll go on. You'll be sad, but you'll survive. We're too strong to be co-dependent, Levi."

Levi grasped Hanji tighter. She moaned in her sleep turning to him. He hated how she brought him hope. Hated that he sometimes imagined their lives together. Hated that sometimes his imagination wasn't built on a different world, but one where they were a little older and the titans destroyed.

He hated the ring that rested in his desk drawer, pushed to the back and buried under patches of dead comrades. He knew it was safe from even her curiosity there, as she refused to touch that drawer, deeming the mementos "creepy."

Levi had bought it on a whim during a day off. It matched the shape of Hanji's eyes and held the same fire within its stone. He would put it on her finger if this war ever ended. And if they were still alive.

Sometimes he wondered what her reaction would be if she found it. Going through his things after his demise was always the scenario he pictured. First she wouldn't understand, but then it would hit her. She'd lose her footing, sliding to the floor as tears ran down her face.

But he tried not to think about it, that ring was the closest thing to optimism he had left.


	12. 12 Belle of the Ball

**12\. Belle of the Ball**

 _ **A/N.** As requested by Song of the Black Wolf._

* * *

 **Description:** Levi hated coming to balls, Hanji thinks Levi might be a cat

 **Rating:** T

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi

 **Genre:** General/Humor

* * *

This was hell on earth for Levi. He would rather face 100 titans alone than have to make small talk with the people in this room.

Hanji squeezed his hand and whispered, "Relax, your scowl is worse than usual."

He tried to lessen his glare, but had no idea if it worked. Hanji didn't squeeze again, so it must have been fine. Ever since he'd been dragged to these things, Hanji was always within an earshot of him at all times. He had mostly resigned himself to it, but sometimes he wondered if Erwin had instructed her to follow him. He wouldn't put it past the smug know-it-all bastard.

He managed to escape his keeper when someone suggested that "Why bother learning anything about titans. We already know how to kill them and that all that matters." Levi knew Hanji well enough to know that she wasn't about to let that go without a lecture/rant.

Levi made his way over to the food table. He wasn't really hungry, but it was a tried and true strategy of loners to hang out around the free food to pretend to be social. He stared at all of the food, remembering all those days when he was in the underground, staving.

How many people would have he killed as a kid for just a platter on this table?

A group of women approached, and dreading more fawning from fans, Levi ducked behind a pillar. He could still hear them though.

"I don't understand what hopelessness would drive a person join the Survey Corps. Do they want to die? And beg for money?"

"It's no wonder they're all weirdos." Another voice replied. "Except maybe Erwin."

The voices stopped moving. They must have been selecting whatever had no calories from the food spread. Levi noticed that Hanji was looking around, probably for him. He pressed closer to the pillar, trapped now.

"Did you happen to see Humanity's Strongest?"

"Oh my, yes. I wasn't expecting him to be so short."

Levi scowled, wanting to growl at the ladies, but not ready go back to being Hanji's unofficial Siamese twin.

The other woman continued, "It's no wonder his options are so limited."

What? Levi wasn't sure what these stupid women were talking about.

"I know. I still can't tell if his date is a woman or a man. You'd think he could manage a woman who was a bit less mannish."

"Or a man a little less feminine." Both women giggled.

He couldn't listen to another word of this crap. Levi would rather be dragged by Hanji. He stepped out, glaring at the women as he stepped to where Hanji was standing. She found him almost immediately. "There you are. You're not supposed to wander off, you know."

"I'm not a child."

Hanji smiled, swallowing a height joke. "Come on, Erwin wants us to talk to a couple of donors. Or, I guess, for me to talk and you stand near me looking less threatening than usual."

Levi didn't react. Hanji brought him over to some overweight man in a garish uniform and his thin, much younger blonde…date? Wife?

Whatever, he struggled not to roll his eyes. He attempted to stand next to Hanji without looking cross. But still, what were those women talking about? People didn't actually think that he was with four-eyes, did they?

He guessed if someone only interacted him at one of these functions, he was always at her side. Hanji made a joke, slipping a hand on his shoulder. He didn't brush it off, despite his rotten mood. He knew Erwin wouldn't approve of it and he'd get a lecture if the commander saw it.

Levi's eyes moved over the crowd, where had the overgrown elf gone anyway?

Hanji took up his arm again, saying good-bye and moving them away from the donor. "Well, that actually went fairly well. He actually had a brain along with his fortune."

"Where's Erwin?" asked Levi.

Hanji's eyes looked over the crowd. "He must have left." She smiled. "Do you want to leave? That was the last person he told me we had to talk to."

Levi didn't answer, but his pace increased to a point that Hanji had to jog a bit to meet him at the door.

* * *

Hanji grabbed her pitcher of beer to pour her first glass, which she would share with no one since Levi had insisted on bourbon. She wished Mike had been dragged along, he wouldn't let her finish the pitcher alone. "Why can't you drink beer like a normal adult? They only had specials on pitchers."

"Because it tastes disgusting."

"You don't drink for taste, you drink to forget. We've got a lot to forget, Captain."

Levi glared, he didn't want to get serious. Not this early in the night. "Any idea where Erwin went?"

"I would guess to speak with another Commander in private, plead his case to some royal, or something else above my pay grade."

Ignoring his previous thought, Levi said. "Are you looking forward to doing that kind of stuff?"

"What?" Hanji looked genuinely confused.

"Hanji, you're the next commander. If anything happens to Erwin, hobnobbing and getting funding becomes your responsibility."

Hanji finished her drink and poured a new one. "Let's hope that doesn't happen anytime soon."

"Still, you must think about it. What it'll be like to be in charge."

"It's not something I try to think too much about, might go to Mike after all. Or we could all end up dead and Erwin will have to pass the responsibility to some rookie. I wouldn't be surprised if Erwin's got the succession worked out throughout the ranks."

Levi snorted. That sounded like something their control freak commander would do. "Think I'm on the list?"

"Yeah, you're probably dead last."

He glared. "Don't think I could handle the job?"

"You aren't ruthless enough," Hanji responded frankly. "You wouldn't be able to sacrifice anyone. You always take death so personally." She took a drink. "Though it might be worth seeing you try to intimidate some rich guys out of their money." She laughed at the image in her mind.

It just reminded Levi of the ball they'd left. He remembered what those women said. He sipped his drink before setting his glass down carefully. "Did you know that people think we're together?"

Hanji's eyebrow raised, "What people?"

"Those jerks at the ball. They think were together."

Hanji shrugged. "It's not surprising. We've been holding hands or I've been on your arm all night."

"Why do we always have to be together then?"

"Because you can't even smile, let alone make polite conversation. But you're the most famous, Humanity's Strongest. So you have to come." She paused. "You know, if you could figure out how to smile, we could probably just have a set up for pictures or something, really cut down on your interaction, and I wouldn't have to be with you all the time."

Levi's lip curled. "Absolutely not. People would want to touch me."

"Fine. Then you're stuck with me at these things. And I don't have a better system than a hand squeeze to warn you off bad behavior, so the hand holding stays too." Hanji poured another glass of beer, feeling a pleasant buzz. "I'd use a water spray bottle, but Erwin already nixed that idea."

"I'm not a cat."

Hanji grinned. "Are you sure? You act just like one." She began listing qualities on her fingers, "Overly clean, aloof, murderous, I can keep going."

He scowled. "I am not a cat."

"Look, Levi, people can think we're a couple. What they cannot think is that you're a rude little asshole and why would they give the Survey Corps any money if that guy is their best. So suck it up." Hanji finished another drink.

Levi studied the nearly empty pitcher. He had no desire to take care of a drunk Hanji tonight, or ever. "You should slow down."

"I would be drinking less if I didn't have to finish a pitcher by myself."

Levi wanted to poke holes in her argument, which had many problems, but a smattering of giggles had entered the bar. His eyes widened when he saw who entered.

The bitchy women from the ball. The bar didn't seem like the kind of place they'd like, but their stumbling made Levi think proximity was more important to their bar choices at the moment.

Hanji interrupted his thoughts, "Do you think titans can get drunk? And if so, do you think it would be based on their size as titans? Because if that's the case, I don't Erwin would approve that in my budget." She frowned. "Or keep Moblit away from all that booze for the duration of the experiment."

Levi wasn't listening, he was watching his targets. He wanted to punish them for their ridiculous earlier statements, but wasn't sure how to do that.

Hanji slammed down her empty pitcher, "I need more booze." She stood up, only to nearly fall back down. Levi caught her though.

Normally Levi would tell her she's had enough, throw her over his shoulder and take them back to barracks they were staying in for the night, but he instead pulled her in closer. "Let me help you," he said in a husky voice.

Hanji didn't understand Levi's behavior, but her fuzzy mind wasn't too bother by it. She let him guide her to the bar, his hands roaming over her body in an odd manner.

If it were anyone else, she would classify it as groping. But this was Levi.

As they made it to the bar, the women finally noticed them. Hanji leaned forward on the sticky bar. Maybe getting another pitcher was a bad idea. Water might be better.

"Look it's Humanity's Strongest and…" She stared at Hanji, recognizing her, but not knowing any more than that.

Hanji rolled her eyes and whispered to Levi, "Genius is never appreciated." She turned to the two women, extending a hand with a smile, "Hello, I'm Hanji Zoe of the Survey Corps."

Neither women accepted her hand, giggling to each other instead. Levi glared at them. He hated them both. He snuggled up to Hanji, "Forget the drink, let's get to bed."

Both women immediately blushed at his words, but Hanji looked at Levi as though he'd grown two heads. He twirled her away from the sight of the other women, dragging her out the door, while moving a hand down to her ass.

He stopped as soon as they walked out the door.

It had gotten colder and Hanji's heavy breath could be seen. She looked back to the bar, as though recounting her steps and the rest of the evening. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Levi shrugged and began walking to where they were spending the night.

Hanji grinned, trailing after him, "Just furthers my cat theory, you know. Sudden, inexplicable bursts of affection."


	13. 13 Closer Than Most

**Closer Than Most**

* * *

 **Description:** It was always prudent to prepare for the worst

 **Rating:** T

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi

 **Genre:** Angst/Humor

* * *

I never actually thought we would be in a relationship. Hell, that I was ever able to break you down enough for a friendship still amazes me. But then again, I was always pretty amazing, wasn't I?

You'd better remember that and sing my praises to all the new recruits. "Hanji was so smart and awesome. She had great legs and could do anything she put her mind to. I loved her more than anything, even my damn tea."

I swear, I'll come back just to haunt your ass if the only thing you tell people is that "Shitty glasses had the dirtiest room I've ever seen."

But remember that about me too. I still remember your reaction the first time you stepped in my room. I hadn't realized that your eyes were capable of being larger than slits. I still laugh when I think of it.

Though, I am willing to admit now, the room smelled better when you were finished with it. You made my life better in a lot of ways. Not just the cleaning, be it room or me. But looking out for me, either when you had my back on the battlefield or scaring my subordinates shitless about making sure I didn't get hurt during my experiments.

Oh, you didn't think I knew about that? Erwin's not the only one with perception, jackass. There's a reason he picked me as successor.

That and Moblit told me. He told me everything. Best assistant ever. Remember him too. I know the two of you weren't exactly close or even liked each other really, but he meant a lot to me and deserves to be remember.

I hate that this burden has been passed on to you. Is there anyone else left anymore? It shouldn't be one person remembering the hundreds who died. That's too much, even for you, Levi. I can hear you growling at me, but you never understood your emotions like I did. Sometimes I wondered if I understood you better than you knew yourself.

Mostly because introspection is not your friend. That might be for the best though, most soldiers don't function well if they focus too much on the toll taken on their psyche.

This is the point when I would explain everything I know about the human psyche, including the mythology tale that the word derives from, but I know you hated my tangents and I'm not sure I'd have enough room for it anyway. Though I still think my tangents made you a better, smarter person. Even if you only remembered a fact or two, that's a fact or two you wouldn't have known otherwise.

Not that you aren't smart. You are. You are amazing in so many ways. The skill and grace that you possess dumbfounds me sometimes. I'm surprised I never died on the field, watching you work because it really was beautiful. You may scoff at me, but it's true. I was in awe of you since the first time I saw you work your 3D maneuvering gear and as I got to know you that awe only grew.

You were strong, not just physically but mentally too. You had your quirks but they just made you even more adorable. I learned how much you cared, and also found out that I might be the only person who understands just how much since you were shitty at expressing yourself.

But hey, we're all allowed our flaws.

And your flaws weren't so bad. You were kind of short, but it helped with your balance, giving you an advantage when fighting titans. You didn't understand how to behave in polite society, but that allowed you to cut through bullshit and say what needed to be said. You were obsessed with everything being neat and clean, but…

…okay, I got nothing for that. It just made you a weirdo. But I suppose it balanced you out with me. I was a weirdo too, but in a different way from you. We were a good match, I always thought.

You had my back, I had yours. We survived so much together. We lost so much except each other. It carried us through. It being our love. Not that either of us ever said, I always thought it would scare you off to say it out loud, but I also think we both felt it.

But who cares now. I love you.

I loved you so much.

You were the love of my life.

Did you know that?

You were the love of my life, Rivaille (I know you hate that name, but I always thought it was more romantic), and the adventure I will never regret. I love you and wish I could be there to comfort you because I know you'll need it. You always cared too much despite knowing better. And you don't deserve to face another loss alone.

You never deserved to be alone and I'm sorry I couldn't stop it from happening.

* * *

Levi crumpled the paper, fighting back tears. Stupid four eyes. Why write this? Why leave this behind for him? She had to have known that he'd be the one to clean her room after she no longer needed it. He'd been promoted to 15th Commander, but still made time to clean out her room before anyone could replace her.

Not that anyone could.

He had never seen the body, no one had, so no one knew for sure, it just didn't look good when she told her squad to run, and still sometimes he thought she would reappear again. Knowing her, she'd just walk in, seek him out and immediately begin talking about some crazy new theory about titans, ignoring that she'd died.

He'd give anything to hear one of crazy theories.

He smoothed the paper back out and stuffed it into his pocket. He continued his work, sorting her papers for what was junk and what was worth keeping.


	14. State of My Head

**State of My Head**

 **Inspired by these lyrics:**

 _Oh, my eyes are seein' red_ _  
_ _Double vision from the blood we've shed_ _  
_ _The only way I'm leavin' is dead_ _  
_ _That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head_

 **Description:** Hanji reacts badly to the news of Levi's death

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Angst/Action

It hadn't taken long for the mission outside of the walls to turn to chaos; it never seemed to. So far Hanji had only lost one squad member, but she had no idea what had happened to the rest of the squads as everyone had been cut off early in the battle.

These titans were getting smarter, or more accurately, the person controlling them was getting better at battle strategies.

They would have to adapt more quickly. She looked at the exhausted faces of her team. Hanji knew it was time to retreat, but she would have to connect with the other teams first. They needed to refind the supply wagon. "Let's get to high ground."

All of the members blasted up to a nearby bell tower. Hanji looked over the town, seeing two pillars of smoke on opposite ends. She guessed that's where the other teams were. She turned to Connie, her new #2. "Spangler, have you heard any reports?"

The kid couldn't meet her eyes. "What is it, Connie?"

Connie bit his lip before finally looking at his commander. Hanji could see the hopelessness and fear. "Levi's squad took a hit."

"Who?"

Connie hesitated again, steeling himself up with courage he didn't feel. "Levi."

That got Hanji's full attention and her head snapped to look at Connie. "What?"

"Captain Levi is..." He couldn't say it.

Hanji's mind blanked for possibly the first time in her life. Her vision clouded with red anger and a primal scream escaped past her lips, drawing her entire squad's attention. Her legs couldn't support her and she fell to her knees.

Connie wasn't sure if he should try comforting his commander or just leave her be. He was the first one to notice the titan approaching. Probably drawn by the noise. He signaled to a few other Corps members. They prepared to take off since their commander didn't seem ready to battle anything.

But before they could even shoot their hooks out, Hanji rose and took off, killing the titan before her squad even understood what happened. She didn't stop, looking for her next target. Anger took her over, the emotion she had worked so hard to keep at bay in the name of science and discovery was fully unleashed.

She would kill them all, before Eren took her chance away. She would destroy the titans for what they'd done.

She would kill them all.

She was off to a pretty good start, killing two more titans. A buzzing noise penetrated her senses, her squad following her and yelling for her attention, but she didn't care. She just took down another titan, switched blades and kept sewing her path of destruction. If Levi was gone, humanity would need a new warrior anyway. Might as well be her.

She didn't care anymore. Who cares what makes titans tick? Who cares if humanity lives? Maybe humanity was just set for extinction? Who was she to stop the natural process of the world?

Who cares if she lived another day when so many had died? She was sick of being the veteran, sick of being the one forced to remember the names of fallen comrades.

A titan dived at her, snapping its jaws at her flying form. She ducked it, but it threw her off, and her landing on a nearby roof was rough. The titan followed her, ignoring the rest of her squad, trying to distract it to give her time to recover.

It was an abnormal with eyes only for her. She wondered if it had its own orders, it looked like a shifter. She knew she should be trying to get behind it, going for the neck, but as the titan stared at her, Hanji just stared back.

She'd always wanted to test this theory, no point in waiting anymore. She launched her grappling hooks into the titan's eyes, and as it scream in pain she launched herself into the titan's mouth.

Those who had witnessed it wouldn't be believed later. Who would ever launch themselves into a titan's mouth after all?

The titan closed its mouth after Hanji, snapping the cables. It looked satisfied.

For a moment. Then its face scrunched in pain, a hand coming up to its neck. It tried to roar, but something was caught in its throat and it couldn't get any sound out. It stumbled, falling into a nearby building, destroying it. The squad surrounding it, hopped back to a safer distance.

Connie noticed something weird about the back of the titan's neck. It was bulging. He'd never seen anything like it. He check his tanks, which were still half full, and then launched himself at the neck. He wasn't feeling the need for revenge to kill the titan that had taken down, just a curiosity about what was happening.

He got the best seat for the amazing thing that happened next. His voice would be hoarse the next day from telling the story too many times.

From the titan's neck, Commander Hanji Zoe burst forth, with a young woman in her grasp. The woman was screaming, "No!" She kept trying to bite something, but Hanji wouldn't let her. They dropped to ground, the woman still struggling against the commander.

Connie jumped off the disintegrating body. He kept his distance, but walked to Hanji in case she needed help.

She didn't. Hanji used her blades to pin the shifter to the ground, then resupplied her last blades to cut off the shifters limbs. Then Hanji placed her feet on the severed arms, causing a shudder of pain in the shifter who was crying now. Hanji turned the shifter's head so she met the eyes of the Survey Corps Commander. "Don't look so worried. I'm not going to kill you. Not soon anyway. You're going to be my test subject. I will learn everything there is to know about titan shifters from you. I get to dissect you time and time again. All those experiments I couldn't do on Eren, I'll do on you."

Even Connie took a step back from Hanji, the cold tone and the frightening words almost making him feel bad for the scared shifter. The shifter had pissed herself in fear. Hanji stepped back. Without looking at Connie, she said, "Keep her down and don't let her transform." Another titan appeared at the end of the street. "I'm going to get another test subject." She walked toward the approaching titan, seemingly in no hurry.

That almost frightened Connie more than Hanji's words to the shifter. He followed his orders, staying with the shifter, making sure she didn't escape or transform.

The titan had started to charge but slowed at the sight of the shifter pinned down. Hanji wasn't sure if this one was another abnormal, as it seemed to understand what was happening. She found she didn't care. Didn't care if it was mindless or if there was a conscious human trapped in there somewhere. The titan's eyes danced between the still smoking commander and the pinned down shifter.

Commander Hanji Zoe grinned, removing her blades from their scabbards, "Hello, test subject #2."

The titan then did something that would never be forgotten in the memory of humanity. It turned tail and ran away. A titan feared a human, for possibly the first time ever.

Humanity's Strongest had been replaced by Humanity's Scariest. Hanji's legend exceeded Levi's that day – the human who scared titans.

* * *

It took hours before the squads were able to regroup. Capturing a titan shifter had been a boon, but the logistics were difficult. The shifter had been chained, its arms pinned away from its mouth.

The fight seemed to have left the shifter. Hanji watched it with a careful eye, and everyone else kept their distance.

Most weren't sure if it was fear of the shifter or their commander that kept them away. Both now terrified them.

This was the quiet camp that Levi's squad returned to, Levi heading the group. He noticed the stares as his horse trotted in, but had long since learned to ignore such things. He spotted Connie, Hanji's second, and hopped off of his horse. "Oi, you." Connie's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the short Captain. "What the hell is going on here?"

Connie's eyes were still wide, "You're alive?"

Levi scoffed. "Of course I'm alive. Are you an idiot or something?"

"The report…" Connie trailed off, now fearing his commander's wrath at the false report. Hanji wasn't the kill the messenger type, right?

He wasn't sure about anything when it came to the commander any more. After all, she apparently was the type to let herself get eaten to capture a shifter.

Levi ignored Connie, walking around him to get to Hanji. She was looking at some human who was tied up tightly. Levi wasn't sure he understood. That couldn't be a shifter, could it? Even Hanji wasn't that crazy.

Right?

"Hey Hanji," he stood next to her.

Hanji barely reacted. Her stare only shifted from the girl in the cage to the man standing next to her, "Are you really here?"

"Yes," Levi frowned. "What is wrong with everyone?"

Hanji's eyes went back to the captured shifter. "There had been a report of your death."

"Well, I'm not dead." He nodded to the cage. "What the hell is that?"

"I captured a titan shifter."

"Didn't realize that was the mission."

Hanji said nothing. It honestly scared Levi. Hanji was never this quiet, this disconnected. He looked around the camp. Almost everyone was staring at them. Even his squad, who'd gathered around Connie, stared at him and the commander.

What in the hell had happened?

* * *

Levi hadn't seen Hanji for nearly a day. He'd heard what had happened and knew the commander was setting up a new lab to begin testing her new subject. Levi had cornered Connie, asking after the commander's health.

The kid didn't know much, he was no Moblit. He didn't look after the commander the same way, assuming that she was a grown woman and knew what she was doing.

Levi would have to train the kid better. Hanji might die if no one made sure she ate and attended to her basic human functions.

Levi found Hanji, unsurprisingly, in the lab. She was looking over the titan shifter, who was still fairly listless. Hanji was pouring over notes and preparing some knives. Levi watched her work for a moment. She clearly hadn't even changed clothes since their mission outside of the walls. He doubted she'd slept or eaten either.

"Why did you do something so stupid?" Hanji jumped at the voice, as Levi's gaze focused on the shifter. It was dangerous to keep it here.

Hanji shrugged, going back to her work, "I had a theory. I've been meaning to test it for a while."

"So why now?"

"You were dead," Hanji answered.

Levi didn't understand. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I knew it was risky and would most likely end up with my death. That's why I couldn't have anyone else test it."

Levi approached her. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"You were dead. I nothing left to lose," she whispered.

Levi's eyes widened. He leaned back from her. She continued to focus on her notes.

Eventually, Levi sat down next to her. He could smell the titan residue on her, it brought back a wave of terrible memories. "You smell like titan shit."

Hanji smiled, glancing at him, "We've been over this, titans don't shit."

Levi nearly smirked, happy to be back in comfortable territory. "Whatever. You need to shower, eat, and then sleep."

"Let me just finish this up."

"No," Levi stood. "Let's go, Commander."

"You know, my rank means I get to order you around, short stuff." Hanji jabbed a finger into his chest.

Levi crossed his arms. "Try me, shitty glasses."

Hanji obeyed without a fight.


	15. Rain

**Rain**

 **Description:** Levi remembered how he used to love the rain, how much he hated it now

 **Rating:** T

 **Characters:** Hanji Z., Levi

 **Genre:** Angst/Comfort/Memories

* * *

The first time Levi had seen rain, it had been like a miracle to him. Living in the underground, one never got to experience everything the sky could do, the live-giving treasure it held. It fascinated him the first time he'd experienced it – a life in the underground didn't allow things like rain.

Now he hated it.

It impeded his view when fighting titans, and even he couldn't afford any disadvantages when fighting titans. Plus he still believed bad weather hadn't helped when…when…

Anyway, Levi hated rain. He was one of only two left from his squad, which normally wouldn't have bothered him much since he didn't really like having other people to look after, but the other person who had lived was the worst possible person to be trapped in a room with. And with the thunderstorm still raging outside, they were trapped where they were for the moment.

"Don't you just love the rain, Levi?" The flashes of lightening flashed off dirty glasses' lens of the remaining survivor.

"Fuck off, Hanji."

He went to double check that the building was secure. They hadn't spotted any additional titans after finishing off the ones that had taken out the rest of their squad, but one could never be too careful.

"You've already checked those, you know." Hanji looked up at the dark sky. "Besides, titans don't really appear much when it's dark. Haven't you noticed that?" More to herself, Hanji added, "I wonder why that is. Maybe they draw energy from the sun."

"Stop mumbling." Levi realized that could imply he wanted to hear what she was saying, so he clarified. "Stop talking."

Hanji ignored him and his mood, like she always did, much to his annoyance. "I've been thinking about speaking with the commander about conducting some experiments on titans. It would be easier to kill them if we knew more about them."

Despite himself, Levi engaged her in conversation, justifying it as he had nothing better to do. He brushed off the dirt on the opposite side of the window seat she was sitting in. "Why would he listen to some grunt like you?"

Hanji grinned, "I've survived a year in the Survey Corps; I'm not a person to take lightly."

Hanji's statement made Levi think about how long he'd been in the Corps himself. He was approaching a year too. It had moved so fast. But then, with Furlan's and Isabel's deaths, he hadn't really focused too much on living.

Thinking of their names reminded him that it would be approaching on the anniversary of their deaths as well. He nearly hugged his knees to his chest, for the slight comfort, but wouldn't show such weakness in front of anyone.

Hanji wasn't talking anymore, thank God, but she was looking out at the storm with an idiotic grin. Levi sneered, "How can you like rain anyway? It just got our entire squad killed."

Hanji's head jerked to look at him and she studied his face for a moment before answering. "Rain brings life. There wouldn't be anything green in this world without it. I find it soothing."

Levi knew she was right, but refused to concede the point. He stared at the specks of mud on his cloak. "It just gets everything dirty."

Hanji's eyebrow shot up. "How does water get everything dirty?"

He really hated talking to her. "It just does. Everyone tracks mud in and no one even thinks to bother trying to clean their mess."

Hanji relaxed against the other side of the window. "No one else has to, you're always cleaning like a demon." He glared at her, but Hanji continued, "The rest of them are too afraid of you to say anything, but I don't think you're as scary as your reputation tries to build you up as. You're just a freak like me."

"I am not like you."

Hanji chuckled. "Of course you are, we're still both alive aren't we? Even though everyone else in our squad died. The freaks always make it through."

Levi thought of that weird guy who sniffed everyone, he'd been around for over a year. Maybe shitty glasses had a point. Not that she needed to know that. "How long do you think it will take? Before we die like the rest of them?" Levi wasn't sure why he asked that, but he wanted to know what Hanji thought.

"I'm not sure you can die, but I'm sure we'll make it through a few more years at least. Like I said, freaks always make it through."

"Like that guy who keeps sniffing everyone?"

Hanji laughed, "Yep. Mike's not a bad guy once you get to know him, you know. He's just like a dog trapped in a human body. Kind of like how you're a cat in a human body."

Levi's eyes narrowed at the comparison. "And what are you?"

"I'm a scientist trapped in a soldier's uniform."

"So why didn't you just become a scientist?"

"To study what? No one is interested in science anymore. I can make a difference in the military."

Levi looked at Hanji, surprised to realize something he never had about the person sitting before him. She was a pragmatist. Maybe that's why she hadn't judged him in the beginning like the rest of them had, she saw that he did what he had to do to survive. He studied her relaxed position, which wasn't all that relaxed now that he looked closely. She was ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" He tried to sound disinterested in the answer but was truly curious. She hadn't left him alone pretty much all year, no matter how many times he brushed her off.

Hanji shrugged. "Everyone needs a friend, even Erwin's Monster."

"Is that what they call me?"

"You have a lot of nicknames, personally I like "Humanity's Strongest" best." She grinned. "I'll bet that's the one that sticks."

Levi scoffed, "Like you have anything of value."

"Come on, the terms can be whatever, but it would be fun to have a friendly bet."

"Is gambling even allowed in the military?"

"Have you met any of the military police?"

Levi's lip twitched. It was as close as he got to laughter these days. "What would the terms be?"

Hanji grinned, knowing she had him. "Let's see, I'll clean something if you win and you have to drink coffee for a week if I win?"

Levi shook his head. "How would we decide it?"

"It'll probably take a few years, but…"

"We probably won't live that long."

"I already told you," she spoke like a scolding school teacher now, "we're freaks. We'll last longer than most. Besides, it's better to have a positive attitude."

Levi's memories came back again, as he looked out the window, seeing his friends' bodies in the reflection of the storm. He still missed them. He wished the pain would go away, wished he could get over it, but the number of dead bodies he'd seen piled up more every day. If he was being honest, that's why he'd always rebuked her offers of friendship. He didn't need any more dead friends. And that's all his comrades could ever be.

He looked over at Hanji, who was being quiet again. She was studying him, though she swung her head away when his focus returned to her, badly hiding what she'd been doing. He sighed. Maybe it was time to gamble, just a little.

"I want different terms," Levi said.

Hanji shrugged. "Whatever, I was just using the first ones that popped into my head anyway."

Levi did like the idea of Hanji cleaning something, but looking over her slovenly appearance, he knew she wouldn't clean to his standards. "If I win, I get to clean you."

Hanji's face scrunched. "Is that your weird way of hitting on me?" She grinned. "If you wanted to get me naked, you could have just been frank about it."

If Levi had been the type, he might have blushed. "Don't be stupid. You smell, and I doubt you ever shower, and if you do, it's not good enough."

Hanji's grin didn't drop, but she shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, but if I win, you have to…" She looked out the window again, watching the rain trickle down. "…you have to dance with me."

Levi's face drew in disgust. "No. I don't dance."

"If you get to see me naked, I get to dance with you, in the rain."

He didn't like it, but Levi really didn't want to extend this conversation. He wasn't sure why he was even going along with this stupid bet. "Whatever, fine."

"How do we settle it? Oh, I know. The first time we hear a crowd call you a name…that's how we'll settle up. If it's Humanity's Strongest, I win. Anything else, you win."

This was going to be the easiest bet Levi ever won.

* * *

"I never thought you would be the type to welch on a bet."

Hanji's arms were crossed as she leaned against Levi's doorframe. He was polishing his boots, as they had just returned from a mission outside the walls and everything needed a good cleaning. "I don't know what you're talking about."

That was a lie. He remembered that bet from years ago, but he'd hoped she forgot. Damn woman was so good playing the fool that sometimes even he forgot how sharp her mind really was.

"Don't do that. I can see through your bullshit easily enough. And you heard it just as well as I did." Hanji stood up and walked to the window. "And I'm pretty sure those gray storm clouds are about to make my terms possible."

Levi focused his attention on the black leather in his hand. The dirt was off and soon no scuff marks would remain and then he could get a pick and start on his 3D maneuvering gear. "I still don't dance."

Hanji scuffed. "You already got to fulfill your terms for winning." Which she would have protested more at the time, but couldn't deny that she felt good and clean after he was finished. And it had been such a clinical touch that she couldn't really tease him about seeing her naked.

"I hate the rain," Levi grumbled more to his boots than to Hanji.

Hanji kneeled in front of him, placing her hands over his to stop their rapid movements. "I know and I understand why, but I still want you to do this for me."

Levi didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see those big brown eyes imploring to him because he knew he'd give in. Hanji had gotten too close over the years; it had been better when he could ignore her. He glanced at her, hoping it wouldn't be enough to make him crack.

It was.

He sighed, dropping his boots. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Hanji didn't drop her hands and instead pulled Levi to his feet. Levi was surprised how strong Hanji was, but then again, he realized he shouldn't be. She had the same muscled body all the soldiers had. He'd even seen it when he bathed her, brushed his hands over tight, defined muscles. She just never seemed to train, spending all of her time on experiments instead. It was easy to forget she was a soldier and a killer just like him.

She dragged him outside. Some of the other soldiers starred. Levi didn't recognized any of them, but figured it would be an odd sight. He didn't usually allow himself to be dragged anyway.

Hanji took them a decent distance from the base, where they would be spared any prying eyes. He was grateful for that much. She finally let go of his hands, tilting her head up to look up at the gathered storm clouds.

Levi folded his arms. "Now what?"

Hanji's eyes were closed, as she waited to feel the drops of water fall on her face. She never had time for it, but she actually did enjoy the feeling of a shower. "Now we wait."

Levi growled. "What a waste of time."

Still he didn't leave. He knew Hanji wouldn't let him live it down, welching on a bet. Besides, she was right, he wasn't the type to let a debt go unpaid.

It took a few minutes for the rain to start. Watching the ecstasy that crossed Hanji's face at the first few drops reminded Levi of his first rain, how happy he'd been. He closed his eyes, feeling that electric charge in the air that happened before a storm started. It felt like he'd been drawn back into time, before all the death that consumed his life these days, back when he could still feel things. Back when he thought rain was magic.

It still was. He opened his eyes and saw Hanji looking at him. Her expression was guarded and he couldn't read it. When she wanted Hanji had a poker face that cause even Erwin to lose money. She usually lost at the monthly game because she didn't bother trying, not because she wasn't capable of winning everything.

The only time Levi wasn't the first one out of the game was when Hanji was too distracted by whatever experiment she wanted to get back to. The first time it had happened he worried she was just taking pity on him, but when he mentioned it to her, she proved she had no problem beating him in their next game.

She'd won that one in record time, if he remembered correctly. Shocking even Erwin with her quick and ruthless victory.

Lost in thought, Hanji's hands on his again brought Levi back to the present. She was smiling at him. "Come on."

She was dancing, moving his arms with her movements. Levi really didn't know how to do this, and stood completely still. Hanji smiled, coming in close to him. "You can do this, it's just like using the 3D gear. Just do what comes naturally."

She let go of him. He watched her for a moment. Her dancing wasn't graceful. She jerked around, arms over her head, hips moving side to side, and head following the movement of her hips. Her hair mostly covered her face, escaping its usual ponytail, and she whipped it back and forth. Levi knew it wouldn't be called good dancing, but he was entranced by her.

Until her eyes met his. "You know, the bet's not settled if you don't dance too."

Levi scowled. He didn't like this. At all. There wasn't even any music playing. Wasn't dancing connected to music? He shuffled his feet back and forth, swaying from one foot to the other. His hands stayed in his pockets. His scowl remained on his face.

"Nice try, but not good enough, short stuff." Levi's scowled deepened. He hated it when Hanji referred to his height. It didn't bother him normally, but Hanji pointing it out always seemed to rub him the wrong way. She stopped her spastic movements to take his hands again, forcing them out of their pockets. Levi didn't like it. His hands were getting wet and colder outside of his pockets. Hanji didn't seem bothered by the lower temperature or the water.

She placed one of his hands on her lower back and kept hold of the other one, raising out to shoulder level. "Maybe you'd do better with more formal dancing."

He didn't know how, but he refused to admit that out loud. Hanji seemed to pick up on it anyway, taking the lead. Levi was pretty sure that wasn't right, but didn't care, following her footsteps with a grace that came naturally to him.

It didn't take long for the feeling of ridiculousness to leave and the coldness to fade. Levi had always been a more physical than emotional person and dancing was easy enough for him. Even though every time Hanji attempted a spin or dip it took him off guard and usually went awkwardly for them both.

Still he hadn't hated it completely.

After a few minutes of dancing together, he thought of an excuse to end it. "We might catch a cold if we stay out here."

"You know there's no science to that, it's just mom superstition."

Levi frowned. Why did she always have to contradict him? He stopped moving. "Still, I think I've fulfilled the terms to our bet."

With a sigh, Hanji dropped her arms. "I guess." She looked up to the sky again. Drops of rain splashed off her lenses. "We should get back."

Levi remembered the feeling of rain being miracle once more. "Not yet."

Hanji smiled, reaching out to hold one of Levi's hands. He didn't stop her, didn't let go of her hand.

* * *

 **A/N.** This one took a turn I wasn't prepared for. Ah, the joys of writing.


End file.
